


All the Stars

by PeanutsRomano



Series: All the Stars [1]
Category: Bully - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 41,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutsRomano/pseuds/PeanutsRomano
Summary: Tom Gurney has always had an admiration for the captivating younger sister of Johnny Vincent, the fierce leader of Bullworth Academy’s emblematic greaser gang. He had been too timid to ask her out, but thanks to the help from his friends and assistance of a new student, he finally finds the confidence to do so. Through the course of their relationship, the couple must overcome the challenges of the chaotic Bullworth Academy.





	1. Prologue

➵ Enter Tom 

His eyes were not like any other, distinctive from a mile away. The cadet blue orbs somehow appeared melancholy, sloe-eyed with one of them unusually with a habit of being bruised over with a grape splotch. Above the crease of the same almond shaped eye was an umber arched eyebrow scraped with a permanent scar that no one knew but himself where he had gotten it from. The amaranth scar was nothing but a haunting memory to him thanks to the bite of his father’s bark. It was due to himself allowing him to be vulnerable enough to where one so deceitful and cruel could easily pull wool over those somber eyes. He had attempted to not allow them to avenge their schemes and advantages over the dear Tom Gurney, but it had failed. He was naive, gullible, and just too kind hearted. 

Although these eyes might of been casted so gloomy, they had also accommodated a glow to that of an amorist. Whenever the captivating Sabrina Vincent, the baby sister of the indignant Johnny Vincent, the fierce leader of the greasers, had strolled past him, he couldn’t help but gape with admiration. He wasn’t sure what it was with her, having a substantial adoration for her since they were elementary school kids. She was undeniably gorgeous, no doubt about it, with her chocolate hair that extended down to her hair in waves, with glimmering hickory orbs that were rounded and heavy, and her thick body that was supplied with curvy love handles made her uniform fit in perfectly right. Leaned up with his back against the fire brick wall, he gaped at the admiring beauty with each stride she took. With his fixated gaze, his orbs swallowed her whole, fascinated by how magnifying she appeared under the gleaming eye of sunlight. She firmly held her books to her breasts, measured at about a perfect D sized range. As she walked, she added sass to it, making a few of the boys that walked past her swoon at the sight of her, including himself. 

It had baffled him how someone as beautiful and compelling as her was related to the ill-tempered Johnny Vincent. Unlike him, she wasn’t one to hold a hot temper or grudge against anyone, except for maybe a few of the preppies, which he righteously understood. They were arrogant and self centered, boasting about all of their expenditures their family had expensed. The only rivalry his clique had an affliction with was with those damn nerds, which they only bothered him for being too annoying or dorky on purpose. 

Suddenly, he became distracted from his amorous fantasies about Sabrina when his friend since kindergarten, Wade Martin approached him. He offered a playful grin, revealing his pearly white teeth that aligned symmetrically. The scarlet from his hair was vivid in the sunlight, which had given him a distinctive appearance from the clique they were involved in, all consistent hues of the regular blond, brunette, and ginger hair. Their friend group had been small, but closely compacted amongst each other, which they had no problems by it. In their group their had been specific bonds, engaging deeply with another more inseparably. In this case, it had been Tom and Wade, who other than the hangouts they had shared it had been something more. Their connection if anything was more real out of the friend group, as these two were able to confront each other about anything. Whether if it had been a dose of Tom’s random conspiracy theories, or a load of hostile complaints of Wade’s father, fueled by nothing but pure resentment and disdain. 

“Hey dude,” Wade had greeted, his voice alarming Tom when ceasing him from his distraction.  
He averted his eyes to his friend swiftly, offering a small smile.

“Sup Wade.” He greeted back, sneaking one last glimpse of Sabrina in. Wade smirked, catching his friend set in a lovingly daze over his crush since grade school. 

“Why don’t you ask her out man?”  
“Huh?”

He earned an eye roll from his friend, who sometimes could be light headed. But it was because of his friendly personality. 

“Ask her out! I know you like her,” Wade persisted. Out of the friend group, Tom hadn’t been on a single date. Not once, never. Well, there was also Troy and Ethan, but it was different with them. They were independent and free willed, full of spirit. They didn’t feel ready for a relationship or a dating status quite yet. 

Tom rubbed his chin, undetermined. “I don’t know man, she might say no.”

Wade furrowed his thick eyebrows and crossed his arms.

“What? Why the hell do you think that man? That’s a load of steamy bull crap.” 

He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, growing hesitant.

“Wade, be realistic here. Haven’t you looked at her before? I mean, come on. If god was a woman, it would be her, no doubt in my mind.” 

“I mean, not to brag, I’ve gotten under her shirt before,” Wade admitted with a smirk, making him envious. 

“Yes, yes, I know,” he sneered, irritated with him that he had brought that up. Wade snickered, remembering the fallout after doing so.

“Man her brother was ready to kick my ass! He had walked in on us when it happened dude.” 

As he was rambling on, Tom imagined it occurring, his best friend making a move on her. Instead, he had replaced him and was now Wade for the moment, treating Sabrina generously and respectfully. Unlike him, he would hold her with the highest respect. He would treat her right, be her Mr. Right. He would be better than those jerks she’s been with substantially.

“Yo Tom, are you even listening?” 

He returned to reality, disappointed that moment he had with Sabrina in the figment of his imagination wasn’t true, and nothing but a figment. 

“Yeah, sorry, I was just-”

He was caught by astonishment when Wade grabbed him by the shoulders, which was odd considering he was shorter than him by a few inches. He was forced into his focus, peering straight into the spice orbs of the intense redhead known as his best friend. 

“Bud, listen to me. You are gunna ask her out man, ight?”

“But-“ 

His attempts to protest failed, being interrupted by Wade once more, who was nothing but profound and stern.

“You are asking her out.” 

“But what if she says no?” He was able to spat out. Wade bit his lip and shook his head lightly in disbelief, shrugging off that assumption.

“She won’t man,” he assured, “I promise you that.” 

“And how do you know that?” Tom demanded. 

“Because you are a great guy man, any chick would be lucky to have you.” 

“You really think so?” He asked, now smiling. Wade, seeing his point was well across, offered the same smile. The type that had been specifically full of hope, able to encourage them they are enabled to do anything. 

“Of course dude, I mean it. You know I fucking do.” He emphasized, and Tom nodded, deciding he was right. 

“Alright,” he uttered out, “I’ll ask her out.”

Wade patted his shoulder in appraisal, just like a father with his son. 

“Yes dude.”


	2. Fate

Davis White had been lounging in his motel room, awaiting for the arrival of his friends. Their designated hangouts frequently consisted of staying at the abandoned motel just a few meters away from New Coventry. It supplied them with the opportunity of engaging in plans and chats that were more private, able to seclude themselves from the other Bullworth students and their parents. They could be themselves, being abnormal freaks without being judged from someone out of the close compacted group. 

Bored in search of entertainment, he was scattered on the bed, dangling his crossed legs. Firmly grasped in his hand lay a dandelion prior to bloom, the state of it being known the flower where one would make a wish with a blow of one’s mouth. In the other he cupped a silver lighter, and with one flick he ignited it. He drew the lighter to the dandelion’s lips, sharing an enflamed kiss with each other. Just then, the dandelion’s fluffy specs burnt over, fading to where it was only the seed’s naked head. 

Amused by the simplest things, even from the fired shot of a bottle rocket, he couldn’t help but grin. “Cool!” 

The sound of a knock on a door interrupted him and his entertaining session. He sighed and shut the lighter off, disappointed his time alone was disturbed. 

“It’s open!” He hollered.

Opening the front door, it revealed a few of his friends, Wade, Trent, and Tom. After a few exchanged greets, Trent went to go turn on the television, in hopes of some explicit movies were playing. If not, perhaps a Friends episode or rerun of a comedic 90s sitcom they enjoyed would air. 

“Hey dude! Where’s the pornos?” Trent demanded, irritated he couldn’t find any action. 

“Can we chill out on the pornos? It’s getting old,” Tom begged with a sigh. 

“You only say that because you wish it was you and Sabrina.” Wade snickered hysterically, earning an eye roll from him. 

He crossed his arms at the behavior of his insanely perverted friends. “Shut up Wade.”

“But seriously! Where’s the pornos?” Trent demanded once more, ready to destroy this television for not playing something he was in the mood for. 

“Would you shut up about the pornos?” 

“Anyways, where’s Ethan and Troy?” Davis asked, deciding to change the subject so he wouldn’t have to deal with Trent and his series of complaints. 

“They went to go pick up a couple pizzas from the parlor, they should be back here soon.” Wade informed. 

“And Russell?” He asked. 

“Russell said he couldn’t make it tonight, said something about helping his mother with an errand, I forgot what though.”

Davis nodded, feeling content. Suddenly, the mention of pizza made him realize he was starving, having it that he hasn’t eaten anything at all today. He refused to eat any of Edna’s repulsive cooking, not wanting to risk a chance at either getting sick, poisoned, or bringing himself a death wish. He mentally urged the two to hurry it along, not able to take the loud grumbles from his stomach. On the other hand Tom was fixated on the other bed beside Davis, lost in his mind. He closed his eyes and thought of her, and how alluring she was. So beautiful, so kind and gentle. Her olive skin had seemed so delicate from her porcelain appearance, revealing no signs of acne whatsoever. With her long hair flowing at her back, with every swish as she stride the school grounds and everywhere else she went. She had been more beautiful than Mandy Wiles, who was the head cheerleader and most popular girl in Bullworth. She was sexier and flaunted it better than Lola Lombardi, who’s infidelity was to infinite. 

Observing his friend’s actions, Wade headed up and placed a seat beside Tom. 

“Yo man, she’s on your mind, ain’t she?”

Tom nodded slowly, craving her essence. 

“Why haven’t you asked her out already?” Davis demanded, also aware of his infatuation with her. 

“We had a discussion today and decided he was gunna ask her out tomorrow!” Wade exclaimed, patting his friend on the shoulder appraisingly. 

“About time,” Trent added, “she’s loose you know, she showed me her underwear once.”

Growing protective of her reputation, Tom didn’t hesitate to defend her.  
“She did not Trent, she’s not that type of girl.” 

Trent smirked mischievously. “You are just jealous.” 

Irritated with his sexually perverted friend, he grabbed a pillow from his bed and threw it at him. He earned a chuckle from Wade, as the four boys began to wrestle with each other, having a grand old time. 

Just in time, Ethan and Troy had arrived with food in their arms. At the sight of the three pizza boxes and munchies, the wrestling ceased to an end. Davis stomach growled, luring himself to the food. 

“Fuck yeah man! I’m starving.” 

After situating themselves, spoiling themselves to the munchies and five slices of pizza plastered on their plates, they discussed a myriad of subjects together. 

“Man, that Hopkins kid is actually pretty cool.” Ethan said. 

“The dudes alright,” Wade replied with a shrug. 

“He is kind of a badass, I mean I can’t believe he took down Russell.” Troy added in disbelief, shaking his head. 

“I know,” Tom agreed, remembering his first interaction with him. It was about a month ago, prior to earning their respect. The two had assisted to helping the former unconscious Sabrina Vincent from her accidental injury from Davis. He still felt responsible for it somehow, blaming himself for her injury. If he would of known she had been in the auto shop lot, he would of never allowed Davis plan that ordeal. 

“So, you are asking Sabrina out, aren’t you?” Davis inquired, more inclusive to the conversation now that he had a full belly.  
“You are finally asking out Sabrina? That’s awesome!” Ethan declared. 

“Yeah, but honestly I have no idea what to say.” Tom admitted, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. 

“Just walk up to her and ask her out man, it always works for me.” Wade responded, taking another bite of his slice of pizza. 

Trent shook his head negatively, protesting against the idea. “No man, that’s lame. You see with girls-girls want more than that.” 

Wade arched an eyebrow, wondering what his friend who harassed girls on a daily basis had to say about the ‘correct’ method to asking them out. 

“What do you mean Trent?” Tom asked. 

“I mean, you gotta ask them out. Be romantic, give them a gift or something, they wanna feel appreciated.” He answered. The boys leaned in, all reconsidering how they should properly ask a girl out on a date. Where did Trent Northwick suddenly gain such wisdom on girls? 

The blonde haired Trent flipped his hair as an attempt to sweep the loose strands of hair from his eyes, which partially did. Some remained in front of his face, and not bothering with it any longer, he let it be. Seeing his friends with confused expressions on their faces, staring at him as if expecting more from him, he spoke. 

“What?”

“So, lemme get this straight,” Wade began, setting his plate of food on the table beside him, “Tom should give her a flower while asking her out?” 

“Or chocolates.” Trent offered as well, suggesting more gifts that were right for a girl to enjoy. 

“I feel like that isn’t gunna work,” Davis shook his head, earning a set of averted gazes, “I mean, you have to think the girl is surrounded by people 24/7. She has cheerleading practice before and after school, I don’t know when. She either has the other greaseballs at her side or Johnny, and I always find her hanging out with that nerd Beatrice.”

Tom suddenly felt discouraged. He did prove a good point, that would be an awkward encounter for the female Vincent and him. There needed to be a better time, but when exactly?

“So what do I do? Do I not ask her out then?” 

“No.” Wade replied hastily. 

“I think I have an idea man,” Ethan suggested. 

“What is it?” 

“Okay, I know she goes to her locker a lot, she’s usually by herself. So my idea is what if we had Jimmy stuff the items in her locker during class?”

“But we could get busted for skipping. The prefects are going fucking ballistic on being truant this year.” Wade clarified, the furrowing his eyebrows at the mention of Jimmy Hopkins.

“Wait, what does the hell does Hopkins have to do with this?” 

“I heard he’s good at picking locks,” he answered. 

“Okay, well there’s an answer to that problem but what about the class part?” 

“We could pull the fire alarm,” Troy added, chiming into the conversation. 

“Not a bad idea,” Davis agreed, being the master to pulling fire alarms. They all were, being avid pranksters themselves since they bullied people on a daily basis, just for fun of course. These guys were all wild and craved fun in their lives, being the intuition for picking on others. 

“Alright,” Tom felt more confident, seeing through to this. 

“And he could stuff the items in her locker, basically you are being her secret admirer. She’s gotta love it, I mean, it’s romantic enough, right Trent?” Wade demanded, who nodded. 

“Way better than what I had in mind.” 

“Also, we could plan a camping trip! Ooh, invite her to go camping with us this weekend! I’ll ask Angie if she’s up for it.” Davis chimed in. 

Wade snickered, his mind stemming off into the rather inappropriate images of his mind. “Dude, we could share a tent with our girlfriends! You could share one with Sabrina.”

Up for this, feeling ready more than ever to ask the girl of his dreams out, Tom stood up. He was finished with his food luckily so he was able to depart early. 

“Yo man, where are you going?” Wade asked. 

“I’m gunna buy some gifts for her, and probably erm... write her a note.” He decided. He earned a smile of approval from his friend, who suddenly repeated the same gesture as he did. 

“I’ll come with, help you pick them out for her.” 

“See ya later guys,” Davis called as they were departing the motel. Like the chums they were, they ran like energetic teenagers, racing each other to the local mini market for old times sake. They had done so when they were younger kids, always playing a game of tag or racing each other to designations they desired to go to. When arriving, at first they had been the only adolescents there, only a couple adults present. They jogged to the isles where the flowers were, observing the myriad of colorful and vivid petals, all in a variety of hues and forms that gave them personality. There was just too many of them to choose. 

“What about these?” Wade asked, randomly picking out a bouquet of fuchsia carnations. Tom shrugged, unsure about the choice. He wanted this to be perfectly right for her, something to impress the female Vincent who was worth more than flowers and chocolates. If he had more money like the preppy rich kids, he would of bought her diamonds. But fortunately for him, at least he could afford to buy her decent gifts. 

“I have no idea,” he admitted with a shrug. Wade frowned, not seeing how choosing the appropriate flowers would be a hassle.

“Fucking seriously?” He cursed under his breath in irritation. 

As if fate had decided to come into play at the convenient time, the female Vincent had arrived through the door with her brother Johnny. 

Sabrina sighed, tired of his ramblings of his promiscuous Lola. She wasn’t worthy of his time, not at all deserving his presence. 

“What flowers do you think Lola would like?” Johnny inquired, desiring to buy a gift for his unfaithful girlfriend who didn’t dedicate her time to him. 

“I am not sure,” she responded, at first careless. Not until they arrived in the flower isle, where two other school boys were gaping at flowers, probably in the same boat as Johnny. She didn’t think too much of it and focused on her brother, who would of flipped if he had caught her uttering a single word to the boys the store would of been destroyed from a vicious rampage. All stimulated from his overprotective nature of her, which was something he needed to improve on. She wasn’t a little kid anymore, she deserved independence too just as any other teenager out there. 

The desperate Johnny Vincent stood, gaping at each of the flowers, his back turned to the two boys present. Astounded at the coincidental sight of the female Vincent, they remained cowered back, worried either her or Johnny would catch their set of eyes fixated on her. 

Sabrina’s hickory orbs soon dilated with delight at the dazzling sight of her personal favorite flowers, the kind that was more romantic to her. She gazed in awe at the attraction of the bouquet pink and red roses, all together so perfectly. The hues coordinated well with each other as they represented the importance of love.  
Tom was observant, jotting down mental notes. 

Now he knew what flowers to get.

“What about roses?” She suggested to Johnny, who also fixated his gaze to the flowers she too had settled her eyes on. 

“That could work,” he considered, retrieving the bouquet of flowers. Another positive outlook on having a sister was her assistance in the female world, which for an example was helping him pick out gifts for his girlfriend. 

“Roses are just so romantic,” she murmured, loud enough for Tom to eavesdrop. 

Johnny didn’t say much, simply content that he had found the exact flowers to purchase for Lola. “Good, because I need to prove to Lola that I’m hers and she’s mine, no one else’s.” 

As he was ready to exit the store, Sabrina remained at a halt. Being by herself was convenient for Tom, able for him to digest her elegance. 

“You coming Sabrina?” Johnny asked, noticing how his sister had been immobile. 

She shuffled her hands into the pockets of her emblematic leather jacket, which had been similar to her brother’s. She heaved another sigh and headed to him, leaving the boys gawk at her in awe. After they were out of sight, instantly they transferred to the roses, Tom retrieving a bouquet of the exact roses she was musing about. 

“Awesome man! I think that was fate. Or something..” 

Tom smiled, feeling confident than ever. “Yeah, I think so too.”


	3. An Errand for Jimmy

Sabrina had been discreetly loathing her biology class, a part of her petrified due to the warped and eerie biology teacher, Dr. Slawter. He had disturbed her for a variety of reasons, as his voice was almost sinister and ruthless like he was seeking vengeance for something or someone. His eyes were icy blue, cold and like a frozen ice cube that reminded her of the arctic tundra. Every time she would apprehensively meet his unsettling glare, it seemed to be embed with eyes that made him appear somber, as if he had been possessed by a demon. His skin was paler than the cotton colored brick walls of the lab room, making him appear decrepit. Never had she had seen someone effortlessly attempt to appear so lifeless, yet seize to exist in this world. 

She heaved a sigh and released her head into the palm of her hand, wishing she could escape this impenetrable class. She averted her eyes to her best friend Beatrice Trudeau, who was frantically jotting down the notes in intricate scribbles to keep them perfectly aligned and easily comprehensible for her to read. Sabrina had already sought to no way in battling her way through this class, as she already earned straight A’s alone. She didn’t bother with scrabbling down a few helpful notes herself, as she knew she could ask her friend to borrow her notes and copy them later. 

Ding!

Thank the lord, she mused gratefully. Never had the eruption of the staticky fire alarm occur as music to her ears til now.

Her and her classmates hopped up from their seats, bolting for the nearest exit immediately. Beatrice and Sabrina remained close at each other’s sides, worried if they lost each other then they wouldn’t be with their class which could get them in trouble by one of the corrupted prefects. On their way out, she had discovered the presence of her older brother and guardian Johnny, who waved at her and offered a smile. Sabrina returned the gesture, content to see her brother outside of shop class. She wasn’t too excited to see him, just simply content as she already saw him everyday anyway.

It’s not like she didn’t live with him. 

“Johnny, a fire!” Peanut Romano shrieked, panicking for his best friend’s safety. He had also brushed up on The Outsiders and took the context in a literal sense. Especially when reading about character Johnny Cade getting caught on fire to sum things up, he had been afraid and paranoid of it happening to leader Johnny Vincent. All because they had engaged in the same interests as in the book and the ironic similarity in their first names. 

“Guess I better go outside,” Johnny announced with a small sigh, knowing Peanut wasn’t gunna let him hear the end of it if he didn’t spot him outside of the school, safe and secure away from a supposed fire. 

The other students complained that the alarm even occurred, wishing they didn’t have to remain outside in the frigid November weather. Some of the nerds who were involved with school blamed their rivals, the jocks, wishing they didn’t have to freeze in the cold air and have their precious class time forcefully removed from them. Sabrina and Beatrice fortunately remained by their classmates, standing behind a couple of the other nerds Algie and Fatty. They stood close to each other and shivered, as a blistering Autumn wind breezed towards their way. 

Tom Gurney on the other hand was relieved. 

Along with his friends, they were planning it finally. Finally, the day had come.  
It seemed like it was taking forever, purposely setting a barrier in his plans. His plans to win her beating heart, and spoil her with endless affection. He’d be better than those other guys she’s been with. 

“Tom! Hopkins is coming,” Davis White hissed, sneaking at a stealth rate so the prefects wouldn’t see him. He nodded approvingly, happy he successfully pulled the fire alarm without getting caught. 

Tom remained in his tracks, anxiously shuffling his hands in and out of his pockets. He couldn’t believe he was finally seeing through to this. 

He spotted the stocky, buzz cut ginger approaching him, giving him the, “what the hell did you need me for” look. 

Poor dude, all he’s been is everyone’s body guard, everyone looking up to him for defense because of his reputation as this tough kid. Now his reputation was gradually levitating, gaining respect from the cliques. Recently, he had won Russell’s respect, the leader of his clique. It also explained why he was suddenly dependent on the particular Hopkins kid, knowing how successful he was at certain things. He might of been suspicious to Tom, but he didn’t account him for entirely everything. It wasn’t presumed as negative always, he was fully cognizant to some of the good things Jimmy has managed to do for the other students. And admittingly, this kid had guts. 

“What’s up Tom?” Jimmy asked, pausing in his tracks. He gaped up at the taller teenager, who stood at about six feet tall, if not just barely a couple inches shorter. 

“I need you to do something for me man,” he articulated, smooth and calm, “it’s kind of important.” 

“I figured,” Jimmy retorted, “what do you need me to do?” 

“You are friends with Sabrina, right?” 

Suddenly, the Hopkins boy grew skeptical. He crossed his arms and furrowed his brows, his demeanor beginning to intimidate the half timid teenager in front of him. “Yeah, I am, why do you ask?”

”Uh...” 

He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, growing apprehensive. Maybe he shouldn’t of settled himself on getting the new kid to do his dirty work. Hell, it wasn’t even dirty. It was more like something a wingman would do. 

He averted his chocolate pupils to the clock above him, rapidly getting anxious. He had a time limit, and so far it wasn’t far from long until the students would enter the school again. He mustered up a brief response, which Jimmy had sensed he needed to do this now without hesitation.

”Look, I need you to stuff these in Sabrina’s locker,” Tom headed to his locker, inserted the combination, and retrieved something Jimmy couldn’t identify at first. Turns out, it happened to be two specific things to win a girl’s heart: an etiquette, ruby heart-shaped box of expensive chocolates, with a bouquet of pink and red roses, combined together admirably. On the surface attached to the exquisite box was a note folded neatly at a crisp, which only made Jimmy muse that this boy obviously had held feelings for her to that of a substantial amorist. 

“You can do this for me, right? We don’t have much time here,” he began to fret, nervous his plan wasn’t gonna work and fail miserably as a result. Jimmy being casual and chill, also happy this dude wasn’t a total jackass and not some poser flaking their feelings for the female Vincent, accepted his plan.

“Alright, I’ll do it,” he decided, heading to her locker which had been on the opposite side of the school. They bolted as fast as they could, charging at high speeds to reach the set of lockers in time. He mumbled the lockers in numerical order, trying not to refrain from his focus. 

237\. 238. 243.

245, there it was. 

Tom remained still and steady at the locker, impatiently tapping his foot against the hard tiled ground. He anxiously kept sweeping his gaze from left to right, like a broom swaying across every direction.  
So far, so good. 

“Yo man, I need those flowers.”

He then approached Jimmy and handed him the flowers, which he placed them right beside the chocolates. The two endearing gifts had been embedded on the middle locker shelf, easy for her to view when she would open it next. Then with a soft slam, Jimmy closed the locker and finalized Tom’s first portion of the plan. 

“Thanks man, I appreciate it, here’s some money.” In his favor, he also granted him a reward of twenty dollars, which was something Jimmy had certainly needed. Nothing wrong with a little cash flow, especially at this dump, you are gunna need it. There were bullies everywhere from each clique that demanded cash in order to leave you be, at an established tranquility. 

“Thanks,” Jimmy responded with a nod, “Good luck.”

Tom slightly smiled, suddenly anxious. “I hope she says yes.”

“Dude, if she doesn’t, I’ll try to convince her to go out with you, okay?” Jimmy insisted, cheering him up. 

“Thanks Hopkins.”

Now all he needed to do was wait.


	4. The Secret Admirer

Sabrina and Beatrice departed the biology lab, which only left her relieved from the horrifying eyes from Dr. Slawter. The two girls were alike, both accomplishing their studies immensely. They were considered the most intelligent girls in school, with everyone depending on them for homework. The only difference that kept them apart was their established cliques, which Beatrice was afflicted with the rather awkward, socially inverted nerds with Sabrina associated with the ill-tempered, hardworking greasers because of her older brother. Firmly clenched to their bosoms were their biology textbooks and composition lab journals, engaging in a discussion about the class the female Vincent had an intense disdain for. Other than resenting Dr. Slawter because of how much he intimidated her from his appearance of demise, Sabrina had found the class all together to be revolting generally. 

“I don’t see why you have a problem with Dr. Slawter,” Beatrice articulated in disbelief, her profound profession in the science courses getting the best of her opinions, “he isn’t as bad as you think he is.” 

“I don’t know Bea, he terrifies me. Plus, I sense he resents me, which doesn’t matter to me because I don’t particularly take kind to him either, but it’s because I refuse to be involved in anything that dissects innocent animals.” 

Beatrice frowned, as she had planned to be a doctor one day. Or a veterinarian on the side if she could, anything that involved surgeries. “It’s a part of life Sabrina, I hate to be the bearer of unfortunate circumstances, but it is.” 

The inseparable duo were arrived at their lockers, and little in the knowing that a stealthy Tom Gurney remained from afar, sneaking glimpses to catch a look at the scenes. He was brewing with myriad of feelings, a combination of enthusiasm and eagerness swelled inside of him. 

After picking her locker, she was immediately astounded at the miraculous sight of the items present inside. Crammed inside was a bouquet of vibrant roses, consistent of the specific ones she was scrutinizing at. Her friend widened her gaze, marveled at the additional endowment of the box of chocolates, which Sabrina didn’t even notice until Beatrice was gradually reeling it out. 

“Oh my gosh,” she murmured, resting a hand to her pale pink lips, “you have an admirer!” 

Attached to the chocolates was the note. Instantly peering to it, Sabrina removed the tape and retrieved the folded letter. She unfolded the paper, which was now supplied with dented creases. She began reading it word for word, absorbing each sentence carefully. 

Sabrina,   
I’ve always had feelings for you  
I promise these are true,  
Let me show you that I mean it,   
That I am in love with you,   
Just give me a chance and allow me to,  
Meet me at the motel at 7:00 tonight,   
Show up as yourself because you are naturally beautiful regardless. 

Sincerely, 

Your secret admirer, xoxo.

She couldn’t believe it. 

Someone was in love with her? 

Who could it possibly be?

She tried so hard to figure out who it was. She began to survey the scene, observing the students wondering around the forum of the hallways, students chatting with another about a various amount of subjects, which included today’s fire drill. It could be anyone. 

She tried to hard to find who it was. Her eyes peered over to a few of the non-clique boys, Ray Hughes, Ivan Alexander, and Lance Jackson. They were chatting casually, appearing disinterested in the presence of the female Vincent. Plus, she didn’t think of them to be infatuated with her to begin with, as she always saw Lance around with Angie Ng or Christy Martin. She knew on a canonical aspect that Ray was in a relationship with Eunice already, so instantly she scratched him off the possibilities list. Her eyes peered specifically to Ivan Alexander, who she was aware that he had accounted feelings for her because he found out she was part French. His eyes met hers, gazing into her hickory orbs with delight, but also tiresome. 

Walking in front of them disrupted her view of them, and instantly was averted to a couple of the nerds, Fatty and Melvin. She didn’t think Melvin would of been the best culprit, considering how obsessed he had been with her, telling her his feelings for her everyday despite knowing her lack of interest in him was instantly ridiculed. 

“Do you think it might be Jimmy? I heard he’s really good at locker picking,” Beatrice suggested, seeing the confused expression on her face. She was left in her musings, stuck in her railroad train of thoughts. 

“No, it couldn’t, him and I have already specified that we are just friends. Plus, Jimmy isn’t one to be that romantic,” she dismissed. 

“Maybe it’s one of my friends,” she suggested again, taking her note to identify the culprit’s handwriting. She observed it and frowned, not recognizing any of her friend’s sloppy or intricate handwriting. This was from the hands of someone else’s.   
“Well?” 

“It’s neither of them, this boy’s handwriting is actually quite elaborate, despite the boys having little brains than us.” 

Sabrina bit her upper lip, continuing to survey the scene once more, so desperate to catch who this admirer could be. 

“What are you going to do?” Beatrice asked. 

“The only thing I can do is arrive tonight, oh what do I wear?” Sabrina inquired, fretting about what she could wear. Or how she should style her hair, or apply her makeup.   
Tom heard her and mused that she didn’t have to worry about it, that he would love her even for arriving in only her school uniform. The uniform she wore everyday at each year she attended Bullworth for. 

“I don’t think this person would care, not to be offensive,”Beatrice responded, “it’s clear all they want to do is meet with you.” 

Sabrina’s heart began to pound rapidly, feeling anxious to meet her admirer by the minute. She wished she could change time to where it was seven, the designated time and the location where she was supposed to meet him. But unfortunately, all she had to do was wait. 

Wait with anticipation, just like Tom had been in currently. 

“Oh my Beatrice I’m so excited! And so nervous,” she admitted, feeling queasy. Butterflies emerged in her stomach, trying to imagine who this culprit was. She stared over at the clock, reading 11:45. It was now lunch time, so this would permit the opportunity for them to discuss this further, without a bunch of people hearing them. 

“Don’t be. Someone likes you, and that is pretty fortunate. I myself struggle to find a boyfriend, which I don’t know if I even want one anyways because it may disrupt me in my career as a future renown brain surgeon.” 

Sabrina grabbed a hold of her hand and gazed into her eyes, causing her friend to fixate her eyes into hers as well. 

“Let’s head to lunch, and hey, how about we study at the library this afternoon before I meet my admirer? Maybe I could set you up on a date with Jimmy?” She persisted, aware of her friend’s adorations for the Hopkins kid. She gasped with a thrilling excitement, beaming wide to where it revealed her jade and teal colored braces. 

“You would do that for me? But what if he is your secret admirer?” 

Sabrina giggled, which earned a smile from Tom. He could recognize that pleasurable sound from anywhere. 

“Bea, like I said he isn’t my admirer,” she reminded, “we are just good friends. He basically helps me when I need him.” 

Tom frowned, envying Jimmy at the mention of her dependence of him. He wanted to be the one she needed, someone she could rely on. He would always be there for her, to cheer her on, comfort her, and sweep her off her feet.

Literally, this girl was at about 5’2” and he was taller than her by nearly a foot. 

“Okay, well, I guess you can do that,” she decided, uplifting her spirits, “anyways, let’s head to lunch. I would eat lunch while walking, but I kind of wanna talk about this admirer of yours. It just intrigues me.” 

Tom watched as the two girls were heading to the cafeteria, of course in awe at how her chocolate ringlets swayed as she strode the hallway, dazzling everyone around her with her beauty. 

‘She’s so alluring,’ he mused, awestruck. He too gaped at the clock, now reading 11:48.

Just seven hours, twelve minutes, and thirty eight seconds to go. 

Just a little bit longer, he would wait.


	5. Meeting At Last

The female Vincent gaped up at the clock, quivering with anticipation as time was beginning to swell under her eyes. In a few minutes, she already had an arrangement for her plan of meeting with this supposed person who chose to be classified under the famous alias known as the “secret admirer.” First, she was to meet up with her brother in the auto shop, informing him she was planning to study in the library with the competent Beatrice Trudeau, her best friend he had actually preferred over as a friend compared to the other girls attending the academy. Secondly, she would study with Beatrice until six-thirty, which grants her a substantial amount of time to walk to the motel further in the metropolitan of Bullworth. Lastly, she would meet her covert suitor. She averted her gaze to the flirtatious Lefty Mancini, who had been a loyal friend of hers and Johnny’s since they were practically toddlers. He offered a polite smile, revealing his perfectly aligned pearly whites to her. She acknowledged his presence with the same gesture, both content to see each other. However, not wanting to let this minimal distraction faze her, she returned her orbs to the darting clock once more. She squinted as she scrutinized observantly, watching closely as the second hand was transferring clockwise. 

Like a wind up doll, she could almost hear the ignited click as it restarted again, passing each minute. In the situation, she felt like the clock was representing a ticking time bomb to her, awaiting for her to be the one to explode and burst out of the school. Her mind traveled deep in thought soon as a box of chocolates was in the corner of her eye. There, Eunice Pound, who took all of her distress on junk food in order to cope was sneaking a bite of the delicious cherished desert into her mouth in case the strict Mr. Hattrick would catch her. It had been forbidden to eat anything in his classroom, and if there had been any trails of food even as the slightest crumb he would automatically give them a detention. Surprisingly, this didn’t prevent Eunice from going on a binge-eating session and continued on with her profound eating habits as she was. 

Now seeing those chocolates made her instantly think of the ones she received, so exquisite and rich. She had been pondering if it had been her enemy, Derby Harrington coyly playing her as a sabotage to get her brother involved and possibly in loads of trouble. He had been in some trouble with the law before due to his involvements in fistfights with the rich kids, their sworn rivals. And with Derby’s family owning the whole metropolitan, he basically ruled whatever way it could stem through if Johnny and him fought. Still, they continued anyways, having occasional rumbles from time to time. It was the stereotypical relationship where the less fortunate student was envious of a snooty, pompous bafoon boasting about their family’s kind of significantly valued expenditures. 

She was forced into reality at the alarming sound of the dismissal bell and students exiting in a stampede, excited to get out of the gateway to hell known as Mr. Hattrick’s math class. 

“Finally, free from numbers!” One of the male students bellowed out, probably belonging to one of the jocks, who could care less about math. But unfortunately, they had to as it was required for secondary education, and since most of them were football players desiring to go professional or college, they had to earn passing math credits in order to obtain a diploma that would allow them to become potential football players. 

Sabrina grabbed her books and firmly clutched them to her chest, scurrying out of the classroom and through the flowing crowds of people to get to her locker. After inserting her combination, she picked and pecked throught the textbooks she needed for studying with Beatrice, acquiring the ones that would convince her brother she would be at the library for quite a longtime. Upon retrieving them, the sound of the familiar Italian voice of Lefty alarmed her, causing her to almost drop her books. 

He chuckled at her sudden hasty behavior, finding it to be particularly odd for the female Vincent. 

“Woah, Sab, you okay?” 

“Yeah-“ she widened her eyes at the sight of the flowers and chocolates then rapidly closed it, hopefully he didn’t catch any peeks of the suspicious gifts. 

“You don’t seem like it, you look out of breath there doll,” he observed, resting a hand on her shoulder, “anythin’ troubling you?” 

She shook her head no, simply coming with the excuse she was going to tell Johnny. 

“I don’t want to be late for my study session with Beatrice at the library today. Can you tell Johnny I won’t be home til 7:30 tonight? We have to study for three exams, chemistry, geography, and biology.” 

“Course babe, although I don’t see why you need to study. You have a pretty big memory as it is and you are already earning straight A’s in all of your classes.” 

“Except biology,” she huffed out, loathing Dr. Slawter to an extent. He rolled his eyes at how she didn’t see that her grades were phenomenally outstanding, being the most intelligent greaser of their clique. 

“Oh, and don’t worry, Johnny works tonight, he wouldn’t be home til about 10:00. Do you want me to walk you home from the library when it’s time?” 

“No, it’s okay, thank you though. If anything, just meet me at the house when I get home, I’ll call you and let you know.” She informed. 

He nodded courteously, giving her a casual thumbs up. “Cool.” 

 

And with that, she left, trying as hard as she could with each pint of breath to scamper to the library with three heavy textbooks in her hands. Along the way, Tom discovered how she was struggling to haul ass to wherever she had been going to, wishing he could provide assistance with helping her carry those books. But unfortunately, it would of ruined the meaning of secret admirer if she would of known who he was prior. 

 

Wade noticed from behind and approached him, wrapping a reassuring arm around his shoulder. 

 

“Soon buddy, just a few more hours.” He articulated, only earning a nod from Tom, who continued to watch her as she was fleeing to the library in an instant. He heaved a sigh and went in the other direction of his friend, both teasing some lame nerd as usual. 

:::

After three stressful hours of studying at the library with Beatrice Trudeau, Sabrina’s energy was drained. If she didn’t have the arranged meetup with her admirer, she would of asked Lefty to escort her home and sleep the night through. However, she was also in an adrenaline rush, almost anxious to meet her admirer. She pondered who it was, hoping that sincerely it wasn’t a fluke. That whoever jotted the note down and went out of their way in buying those gifts for her wasn’t kidding and were actually committed to this. 

“Tell me all of the details tomorrow!” Beatrice hollered out as she was trotting down the concrete steps of the library lot. 

“I will!” She called back, her chocolate curls bouncing in the directions the wind desired to carry it to. As she headed her way to the motel and off the school grounds, passing her way out of the ebony iron gates of the academy’s entrance. Before she strode off towards her destination, the breath of the wind was hoarse and bitter. Her indigo, plaid pattern skirt was out of control, flowing up. She kneeled down and dropped her textbooks, zipping up her emblematic sleek black leather jacket so she wasn’t cold. She frowned and scolded herself for not wearing pantyhose underneath her skirt, mentally noting that was a definite requirement for tomorrow as the November days were readily peaked at the dusk of night, with shrilling gusts of frigid winds. She shivered at the attacks of the briskly weather, in the hopes her secret admirer would be courteous enough in generosity to lend her another jacket or supply her with warmth if possible. Anything to battle the cold hearted autumn season, although it was beautiful with it’s myriad of vivid hues of the pumpkin orange and apple reds and the maple browns, it was quite different from the scenery. It wasn’t always so pleasant as people deemed it to be, unfortunately. It might of been a dazzling delight, when in reality it was harsh towards the people functioning through the community. 

She glanced up at the November sky, full of minuscule twinkling stars, providing light as a guidance for when she would head to her destination. Not wanting to be late, she reached for her books and quickly grabbed them. She stood up to her feet and buried her books in one arm, flattening her skirt in the other as best as she could. She heaved a sigh, heading to her destination as quickly as she could. She overcame the attacks of the wind, as her determination was in the way of her. She wanted to meet him, or her, whoever this admirer was that claimed they had loved her and considered her to be gorgeous. She scampered across the beige sidewalk, plastered with loose crumpled leaves and shattered cracks.

She made it to the corner of the block in seconds flat. Her destination drew near, catching a glimpse of the neon purple flickering lights of the motel. It acted as a guidance for her as well, allowing her to be somewhat secure as she was alone in the somber, mystifying and eerie night of Bullworth. She clenched her books in a proximity, her gut wrenching as her nerves began to spiral out of control. She was fearful, worried that one of the lousy dropouts could lurk and pull something over her. 

Her feet traveled down the steep hill at a gradual pace, cautiously alert as she peered in surveillance of the scene. Regret struck her when she arrived, feeling like her heart dropped from her chest. Perhaps she should of had an escort with her, to gape from afar and protect her from any slithering cretins that may provoke her path. 

She remained at the parking lot, the wind irritating her as her tendrils of hair were brushing in front of her wind. With a hand she tried to keep it in place, but it had been a waste of time. For warmth, she kept her legs together, although it was freezing cold and stripped bare to where it was ineffective. Her eyes skimmed the cathedral grey Mercedes-Benz, sighing as she noticed the fracture had vandalized the car due to a disrespectful and careless delinquent. Shards of a cracked egg shell and glass were battered together, leaving her to assume it must of been one of the preppies or dropout kids avenging their hatred on the town.

She rubbed her arms, or at least tried to from under her books. Impatience dawned over her, wishing her admirer would arrive her now so she wouldn’t die from freezing into an icicle.

She felt like she was standing there for a while, feeling immobile and frozen. She roamed the territory of the abandoned motel again, seeing no visible sight of this supposed admirer. She huffed a breath and regret this even more, debating if this admirer legitimately had accounted feelings for her. 

Perhaps not. 

Feeling discouraged, she began to trail off the lot, quickening her pace so she could head home, safe and sound in the warmer climate and stability of the home. Sheltered and protected from any capricious dropouts, she would be safe at an enclosure. 

“Wait!” 

She ceased to a stop, at first suspicious. She turned around slowly and carefully, spotting this admirer. 

It was too dark to see, her vision impaired from the night’s deceitful child’s play. She remained where she was, awaiting as whoever this was approaching her. All she could see was a shadowed figure, mysterious and stealthy. She furrowed her eyebrows, trying her best to figure out who it was. Stepping into the light, revealed to be someone she only had a couple interactions with in the past, nothing important. It was Tom Gurney, as she saw his familiar pale flesh, fluorescent from the limelight of the motel and street lamp surrounding them. 

“Don’t Leave,” he huffed out.

She raised an eyebrow, astounded at her admirer. 

“You are my admirer?” 

The boy nodded timidly, at first unable to utter out words. He refrained himself from her, respecting the distance between them. This had been only their first crucial interaction, where they would speak to each other formally instead of a three second conversation or emergency. 

“Y-yeah,” he uttered out shyly, digesting her magnificent beauty, “I’m sure you were expecting someone better. I’m sorry.” 

She shook her head. “No, no, don’t be sorry. I’m flattered.” 

He was baffled at her nonchalant nature, which had been something he had admired about her. She was so elegant and pure, seeming so natural to him. She was polite and well mannered, although she came from a poor family and horrible upbringing. To him, he considered her more exquisite and mature than those preppies, who tried so hard to innate these qualities. 

“Oh good.” He offered a sly smile, and she returned the same expression.

The two were silent, both taking a moment to digest it all, moreso Sabrina. 

‘He likes me...’ She mused, taking in his looks. His appearance wasn’t deemed bad persay, but was rather different. It wasn’t stellar, like Leonardo DiCaprio handsome where he had luscious blonde hair, sun-kissed skin, and ocean blue eyes that just marveled anyone instantly. He was paler, much transparent than Sabrina’s olive skin tone. His eyes were a cadet blue, almost gray, comparing with her hickory orbs as they also had a grape splotch over them. He had dark brown hair that was trimmed short, with a few tendrils sprouting out. When she caught a glimpse of the bruise, she couldn’t help but pity him. If she would of been closer to him, she would of asked him how he got the bruise in the first place.

“So, I know we haven’t had much of an encounter until now, but I was wondering if you wanted to go camping with me and my friends this weekend? We would leave Friday morning since we don’t have school due to that teacher work day.” 

Sabrina raised her eyebrows, unsure what to think. She was aware of his friends, being referred to as Russell’s crew. A group of boys to a forest, all alone in the wilderness and together. Knowing her brother, he would of blew a fuse. If it wasn’t his boys, which he had trusted with his dear life, she wouldn’t be going for sure. 

Now she was confused, debating indecisively what to do. This boy had obviously liked her, as addressed in the letter and on their current counter with each other. She suddenly felt this urgence, craving to get to know him. She could move on from Dan Wilson, one of the linebackers on the football team who had cheated on her with Christy Martin. She wanted to know him, wondering if he would be worth the possible relationship. 

However, catching the hope in his soft eyes, she realized she couldn’t say no. 

“Sure,” she answered with a smile, causing him to break out in a grin.

“Really? Cool, because we could get to know each other too during this.” 

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.” She agreed to it. 

“Alright then, Friday morning meet us at the motel at 7:00. I know it’s early, and I apologize for that, but the forest we are going to is an hour away from here. And if you think about it with settling, it’ll take a while, buying food on the way, and so on..” 

“Okay, and who would be driving us?” She inquired.

“Wade would, he’s driving us in his Dad’s van. Trent is riding with us too, and Davis is driving his truck and Angie, Troy, and Ethan are riding with him.” 

“Russell isn’t coming with?” She was shocked. He was the alpha of the clique, establishing order to make sure it wasn’t completely disorganized. 

“No, he has to help take care of his mom.” He informed, answering her question. She nodded, simply understanding that. She remembered how infuriated he was when Jimmy supposedly had mentioned something about his mom smelling like a barnyard animal, and he was absolutely rabid about it, instantly defensive about his mom. 

“Oh, well, alright.” 

The two remained in each other’s tracks, silent for the moment. A breeze whirled in their way, the cold air causing them to freeze. Tom noticed the poor girl shivering, especially since all she was wearing was her school uniform and her emblematic leather jacket. 

“Want me to walk you home?” He offered her, causing her to smile. Johnny wasn’t gunna be there to see him, nor possibly the other boys since they would be working with him as well. 

“Sure.” 

Protectively, he was close to her, making sure to guard her from any creeps that could be lurking around in New Coventry. He was proud of himself, happy he had done it. 

Finally he did it.


	6. And We Are Off

Standing outside of the 2006 silver bullet colored Chevorlet Uplander that belonged to the father of Wade Martin was Tom, rubbing his arms as a frigid wind was brisk in his direction. He only wore a black drawstring hoodie, and regretted not wearing his Tommy Hilifiger ski coat for the desired warmth. 

He awaited for her, watching out for her arrival. She was a few minutes late, which he didn’t mind if she was. She probably packed a lot of belongings with, like her essentials and necessities. If anything she was probably just a block away, scampering as best as she could to head to the motel. 

Wade and Trent on the other hand had been slightly irritated. They wanted to leave simply, ready to get away for the weekend. Trent was prepared for this opportunity to leave, escape from the crazy town. He would get away from his nagging mother and the dorkwads that resided in Bullworth. Wade on the other hand was thrilled, relieved to finally have a break from his deadbeat father Roy. Ever since his father’s divorce with his mother Leah, it had been stressful and overbearing for him at home.

He honked impatiently on the car horn, signaling Tom to hurry up. In his rear view mirror he noticed he didn’t shuffle a single approach towards the vehicle. He rolled the windows down and poked his head out, eyeing Tom. 

“Hey, what’s taking her so long? We’ve been sitting here for fifteen fucking minutes!” 

Tom gritted his teeth, feeling awkward. “Sorry, just wait a few minutes.” 

Wade sighed impatiently and slammed his hands against the wheel, frightening Trent. 

“Cool it man!” He assured, trying to elevate his anger. 

“How can I cool it? Davis is probably almost there by now!” 

Tom sighed and roved in an encircled motion, waiting for her to get here.  
Just then, there she was. He stopped roving and spotted her, the female Vincent he had revered so much. He immediately noticed her struggles as she cantered towards him, scolding herself for arriving belatedly. In her hands she held two suitcases, serving disparate purposes for the trip. One which she had accomodated all of her essentials such as her vanilla perfume and honey suckle scented lotion, her fragrance emblematic to Tom which he had loved so much. The other was supplied with clothes and blankets and a pillow, hopefully enough to keep her warm and cozy. 

“Hey there.” He greeted with a warm smile, in awe of her appearance. She wore a chiffon dress sweater with denim skinny jeans, with black knee high waisted boots. Over her sweater she wore her iconic leather jacket, suiting well with her outfit. Her curls were layered over her shoulders, appearing so beautiful. 

“Hey, sorry I’m late,” she apologized. 

“Don’t worry about it,” he insisted, gazing into her eyes, “you look great by the way.” 

She couldn’t help but offer a smile, feeling appreciated. “Thanks Tom.”

He instantly extended an arm out, offering to carry her belongings for her. She handed it to him and headed with him towards the back of the van. The back opened, revealing the other suitcases that belonged to the boys. He placed her items next to his, also making sure everything was able to fit. After doing so, he took the back of the van by the rim and closed it shut, ready for the trip. 

“Where should I sit?” Sabrina asked. 

“In the back is fine.” He answered. Before she went to the car door, he opened it for her. She was astounded by how much of a polite gentleman he was, offering and going out of his way to do so much for her already. Perhaps this guy was worth it, that it would be worth the relationship if it worked out that way. 

He sat beside her, the two adjusting and buckling their seatbelts prior to Wade’s impatience and desire to depart the shitty town he had loathed with a burning passion. Entirely due to his father being here, and like Trent, resenting the wimps that attended the academy for being dorky on purpose. 

“Everyone ready?” He asked. 

“Yeah.” They replied in unison, levitating his mood. 

“Good,” he peered through his rear view mirror, checking for traffic before he pulled the vehicle in reverse. Now happy that they were finally leaving, he turned the radio up and blasted Green Day’s Dookie. Trent smiled, jamming along with Wade who was head banging to the current song that was familiar to Sabrina, but couldn’t quite identify. Meanwhile, her and Tom both exchanged a glance and warm smile, both happy they were leaving for a getaway weekend. 

Now reversed onto the road, Wade observed his surroundings. Seeing no signs of upcoming traffic, he decided it was time to leave, driving off to their destination. 

“And we are off!”


	7. Gas Stations and Car Rides

He observed her as she was gaping out the window, suggesting to him for some odd implication that she was adrift. She seemed so tranquil, intentionally being absent as she was surveying the scene, straying away into the pale cotton candy wonders of the feathery clouds floating in the November sky. Her chocolate waves swept in front of her face, hovering over her silk complexion like a wool blanket, which was much needed at the current time. Those laudable hickory orbs, which were magically casted with a usual glimmer, that he had admired were gone for the moment. The abundance of eyelashes that weren’t caked with a coat of mascara for once batted against her tender cheeks, which Tom couldn’t help but admire. It was pivotal to him, watching her sleep for the first time. He had always wondered what she was like while she slept, not once recalling a time he had seen her eyes closed. They were always open, perhaps blinking once in a while, but they always seemed fulfilled with energy and joy. 

Averting his gaze in a lower direction, something caught the apple of his cadet blue eyes. There resting against the cushion of the car seat was a single hand, almost reaching towards him. Her small fingers pointed towards him, so fine and pristine. For a girl who’s life was centered around a gang full of grubby boys, who’s hands were coated with grease and oil, functioning in the poorer part of Bullworth, she always managed to have the best hygiene and appearance. Her nails were trimmed at a decent length, not relatively short but not extensive like a cackling witch’s hands. They were painted a mulberry purple, with a smeared shine streaked on some of the sides as the sun’s rays casted upon it through the car window. 

He looked at his hands, observing his own. With one, he hesistsntly inched it towards her hand, curious at the size difference in their hand sizes. He settled it beside her hand, unable to contain his sly smile. His was conveniently larger in size, able to hover over her tiny hands completely. Through the corner of his eyes, he spotted the coy smirk of Wade in the rear view mirror. When they caught eyes in the reflection, he winked, subtle. With only one wink of an eye, he knew what he was hinting to. 

“How long til we are there?” He asked at a minimum volume, worried to disturb the female Vincent from her slumber. Wade rapidly looked at the clock on the radio, revealing it to be 7:35. 

“Not for another forty-five minutes. Traffic is slow, and we need to fill this car soon. It’s running on empty,” he answered. He nodded courteously and leaned back, trying to relax himself. He resumed back to his surveillance of her, watching her with an amorous adoration once more. 

‘She’s so beautiful,’ he mused in awe, admiring her essence. He still couldn’t believe that she was here with him in actual form, and not some figment of imagination in an occurring variety of dreams. She wasn’t an actress, she was actually here. This wasn’t pretend, this was reality. 

He heaved a sigh, realizing that he would have to wake her up from her peaceful daze soon.

Wade heard his cellphone vibrating in the pocket of his faded jeans and reached into it. Tom was mentally fretting, worried it might disturb his sleeping beauty. But thankfully, his friend immediately answered at the sight of the name of his contact, revealing it to be Davis. 

“Hello?”

“Hey man, where are you?”

“Sorry, we lost track of time,” Wade excused for Sabrina being fifteen minutes late, “where are you?” 

“We are at the parking lot at 7/11. We weren’t sure where you were.”

“Dude, I’ll be there shortly, just gimme fifteen minutes or so.” 

“Alright, see ya then.” 

Wade bit his upper lip, debating how to get there at a rapid pace. 

“How in the hell are we supposed to get to 7/11 in fifteen minutes?” Trent demanded. 

“I think I might know how to get there through a shortcut.” Wade admitted. 

Tom suddenly chimed in, the ideas of any shortcuts that could of been deemed dangerous could possibly frighten Sabrina.

“Don’t be sketchy Wade, the shortcut for all we know could be dangerous. I just don’t want to scare Sabrina in anyway,” he added in, earning an eye roll from him. 

“I’m not being sketchy, what the hell do you think I am?” 

“Nothing, I’m just sayin...” 

“WADE LOOK OUT!” 

An adrenaline rush attained through his body at the sight of the monster before his very eyes. His pupils dilated, his blood was flowing at a much expeditious rate. Proceeding within their view, just merely a few inches was a semi-truck. It had reminded him of this humongous colossal of a barbarian, ready to venge their attack on their vehicle, composed of a group of innocent teenagers.

Sabrina’s eyes fluttered open suddenly, followed by a wailing of a blatant scream. Tom couldn’t cover his ears, just too petrified to where he was immobile, unable to utter a single move. Everyone’s heart was palpitating velociously out of their bodies, almost like an animation. 

Wade swerved in the other direction anxiously, his heart pounding briskly. Sweat poured down his face, and not wanting to get distracted again, he didn’t see to in wiping it off. 

Saved by only an inch. If that inch dare tread further, they would of winded up dead. 

They were trying their best to redeem themselves, silent for words. Their breaths were dense, not at it’s normal pace. 

So close. 

“Shit...” Wade muttered under his breath, eventually gasping for air. He didn’t dare peer away from the front view, his hands gripping onto the wheel. Trent’s hand clutched onto the hook of the car, digging his stubby fingernails into the plastic rim for support. Tom tried to control his breath, moreso worried about the female Vincent placed next to him, who had been in a much vulnerable condition than when driving there. 

After discovering his breath, his pace was normal. He was able to utter out words, only soft mumbles that no one could hear. 

“Is everyone okay?” Wade asked, concerned for the safety of the other passengers present. Tom averted his gaze to the female Vincent, who was immobile. Her once olive skin tone was now a beat red, flushed with humiliation. She was stuck, trapped in the tenebrous, manipulative world of anxiety. Similar to Wade, she had tackled with an unfortunate sinister monster herself. 

Thinking only arbitrarily, he reached for her hand. Although she seemed stagnant, idle from the world, she had been shaking uncontrollably. 

“Sabrina, are you alright?” Tom asked, deeply concerned for the poor girl. 

She was irresponsive, unable to utter more words. Her breathing was husky, being the only one short of breath. Trent averted his gaze to the female Vincent, pitying her. 

“Sabrina?”

She didn’t meet his concerned gaze, nor Wade’s or Trent’s. She was able to utter out words, articulating at last. 

“I need water,” immediately Tom unbuckled his seatbelt, searching for any water bottles in the back. 

“Where are the water bottles?” He panicked, unfortunately not finding any signs of them. 

“Here.” 

Trent handed him a cup of water, who handed it to her. With her first sip, she was able to alleviate some of her anxiety, but not enough. 

“My medicine should be in my bag.” Sabrina informed, trying her best to control her breathing. Frantically, Tom retrieved one of her bags and searched through it. He roamed through some of her clothes, blushing a shade of crimson at the sight of one of her delicates. Finally from underneath, he found a orange tinted medicine bottle with her name written in bold. He handed it to her, who removed the cap from the bottle. She struggled shakily from her anxiety and the movement of the car, as Wade was trying his best to travel to 7/11 without exceeding the speed limit. It had been a challenge for him driving now, especially from that near crash accident. 

She popped a couple of the pills from the bottle and closed her plump, nude lips. With one last sip of the cup, she swallowed the tablets with a mighty gulp. She closed her eyes again, sighing as a retreat. Tom was positioned next to her, observing her movements carefully. He felt like a doctor examining it’s patient. It had reminded him of a melodramatic soap opera where a doctor was amorously in love with it’s patient, trying his very best to cure her in his ability. 

Just in time, Wade pulled into the parking lot and was next to Davis, who was currently waiting for their arrival prior. They all stepped out of the vehicle except for Tom and Sabrina, who were attempting to get back to normal.

“Are you alright?” Tom asked shyly. 

“Yeah, uh.. I’m fine, just a slight panic attack that’s all.” She answered timidly, humiliated by the scene she just caused. He nodded, although still apprehensive with her. She noticed the way he held onto her hand, their fingers laced together. Her chocolate orbs shifted to his gaze, which was full of distress. They locked in gaze for a moment, both studying each other. 

“Are you guys coming or what?”

‘Damn you Trent,’ Tom cursed bitterly. Clutching onto the door handle, Sabrina opened it slightly with her eyes still fixated on him. 

“We should probably head inside,” she enounced, then ceasing her gaze on him. He sighed and agreed to it, mimicking her gesture by heading out the opposite door. 

She placed her cup into the holder and stepped out only to be bombarded by a fretful Angie Ng. 

“Sabrina, oh gosh, are you okay?” She probed, earning a slight nod from her. 

“I’m fine.” She insisted,despite answering casually she received a cordial hug from the kind-hearted girl, only to regard her of sympathy. 

“Wade just told us what happened, are you hurt?”

“No, it was just a panic attack that’s all, I’m fine really Angie.” She persisted, causing the girl to bite her lip. Her velvet raven colored braids occupied her shoulders, which was an admirable trait for her. It went well with her oval, black rimmed glasses, coordinating with her pale complexion suitably. 

“Okay, well let me know if you need anything, okay?” She offered her genuinely, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly. Sabrina nodded once more, remaining silent. 

The teenagers made their way towards the glass door, intending to stock up on all the munchies, refill their vehicles, and a bunch of nonsense adolescents partake in. Especially for this adventurous group, they were bound to get a little wild. 

Before walking in, Tom raced to be in front of her. Like a gentleman, he opened the door for Sabrina and Angie, who both offered him a shy smile. Of course, seeing the female Vincent smile ignited his beating heart.

“Thank you Tom.” 

The group all followed each other in a single file line, with Davis being the one to lead them. In isles, they were grabbing more munchies to stock up, from bags of Doritos, Cheetos, Sour Cream and Onion chips, with a compliment of dips, all the way up to chocolatey, sugary, and sweet sticky candies. From the 2-liters of soda, all the way to Wade grabbing a couple six packs of beer for the weekend, seeing to it that there was nothing wrong with the involvement of alcohol. Angie bought only a Minute Maid lemonade and granola bar for the trip, wanting to stay healthy for the remainder of the drive. All scattered in the gas station, they had various reasons for supplying certain necessities for the trip. On the other hand, Tom was observing the female Vincent, watching her as she stood next to Angie. He noticed the way she chose not to buy anything, wondering if she had money with her. He knew she came from the poorer part of the metropolitan of Bullworth, perhaps he could buy her a couple things for her?

He searched for a couple of ice cold, refreshing water bottles, hoping to be enough for Sabrina in case of her panic attacks. Not til now had he thought that Sabrina Vincent had terrible anxiety, worse than him. Worse than anyone he’s met. 

Before he went to go confirm his purchase, his eyes averted to the water bottles again. 

Was it enough?

He gaped over at her, who although still wasn’t revealing any signs of a panic attack, she still could of been under the pressure of it. Deep inside, you just never knew. No one did, nor could ever assume so except the person experiencing themselves traumatically. 

No, it wasn’t enough. 

Determined, he returned to the refrigerated drinks, attracting him like a magnetic force. His desires to supply the female Vincent with love and comfort exploited him, influencing his actions. He had doubled his water bottle count, maximizing it to four. Hopefully it was enough, anything to keep her happy and suited. He wanted her to be content, at ease. Without having to worry about anything in the world, except enjoy and relish on the camping trip they were about to embark on. 

As he went to go confirm his purchase, the cash register just scrutinized at the youngin’s skeptically, especially when seeing the packs of beer. 

“You kids heading somewhere?”

“Yeah.”

He granted them a look, his eyes weary and aging like he was. Wrinkles were dispersed around the corner of the blue of his eyes, with stubs of white facial hair speckled under his nose and lips. 

“Do you think I’m that naive?” 

The group all exchanged glances, pretending to not know what he was referring to.

“No sir.” Wade spoke for the group, as he was the one buying the beer. 

“Why should I allow you kids to go off somewhere with all this alcohol?” He demanded.

“But sir, it’s for a party, really. Just for the weekend.” He sputtered. 

“You say that now, but you kids could end up in loads of trouble. Perhaps I shouldn’t scan this purchase.” 

Groans emerged from the boys, mainly being Trent, Davis, and Wade. However, they weren’t going out without a fight. 

“Sir, look, I promise we aren’t gunna get into trouble. We are better than that.” 

He scowled at them, not once believing their mustered up fables. “You kids say that now, but just wait, there could be severe consequences if you don’t listen to my advice. Don’t say I didn’t warn you. The only reason I’m telling you this is because I was a kid once and committed a lot of the mistakes, just as you could if you don’t listen to me.”

“We aren’t going to sir, we promise you that.” Trent assured, desperate to have a beer. The savoring taste of it was dripping on his tongue, craving it’s drink. 

He sighed, scanning the two purchases of bear. 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you kids. If I were you, I oughta be careful this weekend. There’s a lot of crazies out there, lurking around harmfully. Dangerous predators as I say.” 

Sabrina glanced up at Tom, quickly peering away when he caught her stares. He hoped she wasn’t regretting tagging along to this trip, presuming that to be the least of her desires. She shouldn’t have to worry about anything, cause he would protect her, guard her from anything that could antagonize her in some possible way. 

After paying for the gas as well, the other boys went to depart the gas station, Angie with them as well. Sabrina was about to exit, up until she noticed something prominent to her. In the reflection of the glass pane of the door, she saw Tom making a purchase as well. She glanced over her shoulder, awaiting for him to confirm his investment. 

“Hey, you do me a favor and make sure your friends don’t get hurt now, alright?” 

“Alright.” Tom said, handing him his money. 

The ledger smiled and nodded approvingly, averting his gaze to the female Vincent.

“You better get going now, your lady is waiting for you.” 

Tom glanced back, meeting her gaze. He saw her hickory specs and felt lost, traveling into a dimension where all he could see was the shade of her ravishing orbs that alluded him to her so magically. Grabbing the water bottles, he approached her hesitantly, hoping to not discourage or offend her in anyway. 

“What did you get?” 

He mantled with anxiousness, timid at first to answer her. “Water bottles for you.” 

She was appalled, baffled at how this boy was so generous while his friends had been so harsh and perverted. She was also repentant, wishing she could do something for him in return. 

“Oh wow,” she murmured, retrieving a water bottle from him, “thank you.” 

He watched her smile, falling in love with her presence all over again. 

Just as he always did perennially. 

“Anytime.”


	8. Arrival

After resuming their drive, Sabrina’s anxiety was alleviated. Instead of surveying the blurred motion as the vehicle was traveling, she was advanced forward, peering directly towards the front. She wanted to be a reliable source for Wade in case he got distracted again, fearful they could get into another possible accident. The poor girl was on a trip with guys she’s never afflicted with prior to this, she couldn’t find it in her heart to trust them yet. Although, Tom was the only one winning it, being an amiable gentleman in his treatment to her.  
Speaking of him, he was sneaking glimpses of her occasionally, unable to contain himself. She was just too lavishly and exquisite not to gander at, how could he not stare at her?

Through one of the glimpses, their orbs were adherent with each other. Instead of simply exchanging a glance, a brief smile tugged at her plump lips, which only induced him to break into a cheesy beam. She averted her gaze away from him, prompting his smile to fade. Their attention was focused primarily on the road, watching observantly as Wade was following Davis’s brick red Dodge truck up the steep, winding carousal, with a hill to the left with a plantation forest of oak trees to the right of them. Sunlight simmered among them, casting it’s spell in different directions. It would try to contact them, but would get interrupted by the willowy trees blocking it’s view. As the ray’s settled upon the female Vincent’s complexion, Tom was able to depict the highlights on her cheekbones, and the splash of hickory manipulating him to think her eyes had a tint of olive green blended in. The perennial glimmer in her eye twinkled like the stars they would see tonight, tomorrow, and so forth, hopefully much longer if they would survive this weekend and amend as a couple. Nothing superficial, rather palpable and concrete. 

“Are we almost there?” Sabrina asked, the soft tone sending shivers down his spine. It was melodic and charming, just like she had been. 

“Just about! After we make this hill, we are there.” Wade answered. 

Wanting to make conversation with his friends, she stimulated more questions. 

“Have you been up here before?”

“Yeah, we go camping at this type of year, and over the summer too.” 

She returned her gaze to Tom, and he felt like he had melted inside like a dimming candle. Her magnifying orbs were sparked with interest, making his heart beat in rapid thumps. 

“Do you always go on fun trips too?” She asked, although it looked like she was focused on what Tom would say. 

“Yeah,” he uttered out shyly, “not only do we go camping, but we do a lot of activities together. We go skiing, play laser tag, a bunch of fun stuff like that.” 

“Oh wow.” She murmured, a bit envious. She wished she had enough money to participate in activities like that, especially with the greasers back home.

They were struck with silence the rest of the way there, mesmerized as the splendid autumn leaves whirred in the direction the wind ordered it to go to. The crisp ground was painted with iridescence, as the sun displayed the tree’s petals in variant hues at different angles, contrasting from the burnt oranges that looked like rust to the brightest marmalade that reminded Trent when the bullies squashed the orange from the pumpkins. The trees were plentiful shades of umber and hickory, significantly reminding Tom of those angel’s stellar orbs.

Daylight seemed as if it was surpassing already to Wade from how long this drive was. It was time consuming to him, wishing they could of teleported there with their belongings. He felt like the near accident and Sabrina’s tardiness was wasting the precious time for the weekend, as it was just too cherishable to dispose. 

Within approximately ten minutes, the cars enveloped what was left of the portion of a resembled parking lot. It was scrapped, with blades of grass and scattered leaves beginning to hover over it. 

They were here. 

After turning off the car, the crews dissembled from each vehicle and reunited again when they went to the back to retrieve their belongings. Sabrina held onto hers, reluctant on allowing Tom to carry it for her. He has done so much for her already, being a little too much. The least he could focus on was assist with getting the tents ready. 

Feeling a frigid draft, Tom immediately reached for his blue Tommy Hilifiger ski jacket, relieved for the source of warmth. 

“We’ll set up the tents, get settled at least,” Wade declared, attaining the cartons of blow-up tents for the boys. 

Curious about the surroundings, Sabrina decided to explore the scenery, capturing every essence she could get. Beneath the heel of her black boots was the sound of crunching and snapping as she lingered her feet over the strewed leaves and minuscule twigs and branches birthed from the roots of every wood. In the distance, she glimpsed at a red-headed woodpecker prodding it’s sharp beak against the bark of the tree. Apprehending her attention was a squirrel with an amber fur coat scurrying along the ground and up one of the trees, planning to retrieve their hidden gems, the beloved acorns. She couldn’t help but erupt with a delightful beam, appreciating her invite for this trip. 

She held her arms to her chest, embracing herself. She inhaled deeply the earthly scent of the woods, composed variantly of odorous conifers of pine resins, the clump layers of soil, crawling worms trying to escape their burial of being under a rock, and incense cedar from the wood of the tree. The chocolate curls that extended to her back swayed as she surveyed the rest of the scenery, enjoying the forest pleasures for what it was worth. 

The boys treaded towards her way, carrying the boxes of the inflatable tents. On the way there, someone supplied her shoulder with the palm of their hand assuringly. It gave her a small fright, but was relieved quickly when she discovered who it was. 

She glanced up, finding a concerned Tom currently beside her. She noticed the height difference, being substantial between them. He was basically towered over her, standing merely a foot taller. She glanced up at him, studying his face more vividly in the sunlight. It exposed how subtle his fair skin tone was compared to her olive skin. Dispersed across his forehead was speckles of acne, minuscule pimples peppered in an array on his cheeks. The bruise over his right eye seemed lighter, as if it was healing well on it’s own. 

“You okay there?” He asked. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she answered, shifting her gaze to the carton under his arm, “you need help setting up?” 

“No I got it. It’s really easy, if you want to you can go help Angie with her bag, she packed a lot of things.” He informed. 

She sighed lowly and nodded, watching him as he went his friends to figure out where to settle the tents. 

When meeting with Angie, she found her in the process of unloading her bags, which Tom was right, she had packed way more than what was needed. 

“Hey Sabrina, are you fine from earlier?” Angie asked, who peered over to her immediately while unloading her bags. 

“Yeah, I just have bad anxiety, but it’s all good.” 

Seeing the boys from a far enough distance, she leaned in closer. “I just wanted to make sure, do you need any pads or tampons?” 

She shook her head no in response. “No, thanks though. I ended mine last week.” 

“Okay, just wanted to make sure. It’s better to be more prepared than not prepared at all.” 

With a courteous nod, it indicated to her she understood. As she was lifting her bag out of the truck, Sabrina immediately helped her. Although she didn’t reveal any signs of struggles, she was still grateful for the assistance. 

“Oh, thanks Sabrina,” she acknowledged, then resuming to the other bag. Before unloading it, she turned her head to Sabrina, her raven braids swishing in a diminutive movement. 

“I have this new lotion I got from my mom. It’s Japanese Cherry Blossom, would you like to use some of it?” 

Sabrina simply smiled. “Sure.” 

While the girls were supplying themselves with their feminine scented necessities, the boys were figuring out where to place their tents. 

“Where the hell are we supposed to put them?” Davis demanded. 

“Does it matter? They are all the same tents,” Ethan clarified. 

“I mean, who’s sleeping with who exactly?” Tom asked. 

“Isn’t it obvious? You are sleeping with Sabrina, Davis is sleeping with Angie, I’m sleeping with Wade, and Troy and Ethan are sleeping together.” Trent explained, causing the boy to blush, flustered. 

“Well why don’t we just place mine and Davis’ tents in the middle, that way the girls are protected.” Tom suggested. 

“I guess that could work,” Davis agreed, beginning to situate himself in the middle of the area. 

“Who are we supposed to protect the girls from though?” Wade asked.

“Creepers.” Troy answered. 

“Bears, snakes, other dangerous animals,” Davis added.

Ethan nodded, adding another valid point, at least in his opinion. “Ninjas.”

The boys all peered at Ethan, who stared at them all blankly. 

“What? They exist, it’s not like they aren’t a bunch of fantasy creatures like leprechauns and unicorns.” 

“Yeah, whatever,” Wade muttered. 

“Let’s just get ready, okay?”

“Okay.” Everyone replied in unison, resuming their focus on situating themselves with the tents. 


	9. Settling In

After approximately fifteen minutes, the adolescent group of boys were mounted up, hoisted with pride and dignity at the success of the inflated tents. They were variant in color, seperated by hues that would assist them in making sure which tent was theirs. Aligned together in a row, scattered amongst the ground that had been covered with twigs and branches, curled leaves, and crawling miniscule critters and insects from beneath. 

Tom couldn't help but smile at his tent, which had been cooridnated to the same color as the current pale blue sky. If he hadn't been sharing it with Sabrina Vincent, he wouldn't of been so thrilled to hibernate like a bear in a deep slumber in it for the weekend. It was their cave, granting them access to a variety of opportunities: discreet privacy, substantial late night conversations, and a possible relationship. He had hoped it would be a positive result for them, for a relationship to bloom. He wanted to kindle a romance with her, ignite sparks like the essence of the warm campfire they would be bonding by tonight. He had accounted an amorous addiction for as long as he could remember, transferring back to when the boy had graduated from preschool and moved on to kindergarten. He remembered how the young boy in him considered her cute and pretty, how flattering she was when she was deemed to be the most mature girl of the entire class. She had a such natural intelligence he had admired about her, earning golden stars and being at the top of it all. 

Just like she was now. 

Not much has changed, not at all different in the modern time. The only different was it was a decade later and he had a boosted social coincidence. The confidence that permitted him to finally ask this captivating brunette out for a weekend to bond and blossom into something new. Something of a compelling adventure for them both. It's what he had always craved, a relationship where they could aspire to be each other. Because no matter what flaws this girl could somehow have, he would love her endlessly and unconditionally. Hell, he was already aboard the love boat and had set sail further back ago.

The girls appeared at the sight of the inflated tents, content to see that now they would be able to sleep within the next few hours. Sabrina approached Tom and stood by his side, who couldn’t help but feel tingly at the attraction of her touch. He had felt something inside of him, his heart dropping from his chest. He quivered with anticipation, anxious for the first night to begin already. He peered over to her, intrigued by how the sunlight dimmed on her hickory orbs that made it appeared bright and full of life. He found himself succumbed, wishing he could cup her porcelain face, her rosy-colored cheeks and allot his lips against hers. He had a tempting desire to relish the flavor of them, practically savoring the endless possibilities of how they tasted. Was is as sweet as sugar, just as she had been? Or was she alternate, her lips a fruity, tropical dream that would make anyone risqué? 

He bit his upper lip, preventing himself from allowing his temptations to take sudden control over him. He had vowed too much respect for her not to commit such actions, being patient for their relationship to culminate. He had hoped by Sunday it would succeed, it being the only available option that would not deceive him. 

Only the boy could hope.

“It’s all finished,” Wade declared, satisfied with the outcome of the tents. They were perfectly inflated, awaiting for them to invest their slumbers for later tonight. 

“Where should I put my belongings?” Sabrina asked. 

“In the middle, that pale blue tent.” Tom had answered for her, offering a smile. His heart bursted with pure joy when he caught her smiling at him in his favor. Almost as if she was awarding him somehow. 

“Okay.” She replied, heading to retrieve her bags. Angie followed along and retrieved her bags as well, denying Sabrina’s offer to assist with the bags. When the girls sat at their tents,there became an addled female Vincent when she noticed Angie was placing her bags into the flame orange tent next to hers. She arched an eyebrow, realizing the girls weren’t sleeping together although it would of been a smarter idea. More convenient for the female Vincent especially considering she didn’t know the boys too well. Although her trust was developing in Tom, it wasn’t quite progressed yet. 

Seeing her muddled expression, he gained the courage to ask her if she was alright. 

“I’m just confused,” she admitted, earning a glance from Angie and a couple of the boys, “I assumed I was sharing a tent with Angie, since we are both girls.”

Trent rolled her eyes at this girl’s suggestive innocence. 

‘What a prude,’ he mused pathetically. 

“No,” he scratched the back of his neck apprehensively, worried he had perturbed the girl. For support, he glanced to Davis who had held a vast confidence in the social life with any female. Seeing his friend’s desperate gaze, he sighed and spoke up for him.

“Me and Angie are in a relationship and kind of wanted to sleep together. You and Tom are sharing a tent, Ethan and Troy are, and that leaves Trent and Wade to share the other as well.” 

Sabrina was beyond perturbed, suddenly angst. 

“Oh,” she bit her lip, not meeting his gaze. Unable to take her flustered restlessness, Tom came instantly to her defense. He didn’t wanna make this uncomfortable, as he wanted this to be an opportunity for her to evoke her trust in him completely. Perhaps they should of planned this more accordingly by her comfort zone, seeing how disconcerted she was about the sleeping situation. 

“Maybe we should change it, we shouldn’t force her to share a tent with me. She should sleep with whoever she wants to.” He insisted, earning a clamor of groans from the boys, irritated.

“You gotta be kidding me!” Trent spat. 

“For fuck sakes,” Wade muttered under his breath. 

“What’s your problem Trent?” Tom demanded. 

“We had this already figured out, now we gotta change it because of her?” 

“We shouldn’t provoke anyone past their comfort zone Trent.” 

The female Vincent couldn’t meet anyone’s eyes. Guilty and ashamed to ruin the boy’s plans, she sighed, invading the two’s arguing.

“Tom, it’s okay, I can sleep with you, it’s fine.” She assured. He averted his gaze to hers, seeing her apprehensively pull a loose strand of hair out of her radiant eyes. 

He stared at her with a concerned expression. “Are you sure?” 

She nodded in response assuringly, hoping to cease the fighting between the two boys.

“If you wanna share a tent with me, it’s fine Sabrina.” Angie chimed in, seeing how distraught the girl was still. 

“No, it’s fine guys, really. I’ll just finish getting settled in this one, okay?” She replied nonchalantly, trying to be as calm as possible. 

Exchanging glances with each other, the group of teenagers remained silent and resumed back to getting settled. Tom glimpsed at the female Vincent and heaved a sigh, hoping this wouldn’t fail miserably.

‘Please let this succeed,’ he begged mercifully in his musings. 

All he could do was hope.


	10. The First Night

The juveniles lay scattered around each other beneath the spur of petite infinite of stars, twinkling brighter than ever as a supportive source of light to guide them. Positioned on oak wood tree logs, the teens were gathered around a pit of gnawed splintery branches dissembled into bits and pieces by other animals, fractured by them in order to ignite a fire. Pebbles were stewed into it as well as crumpled leaves for the heck of it. After rubbing two silver stones together, warm enough to enflame the pit, Wade was relieved by the sudden calidity of the newly blazing fire in his favor. The dark pupils of his spice colored orbs dilated at the sight of it, intrigued by the fusion of hues of marmalade orange, golden yellow, and crimson red. It reminded him of lava streaming from a volcano, so bright and contrasted. Davis was intrigued as well, observing closely the sparks sprouting out from the campfire which reminded him of a bottle rocket bursting out it’s flame. He was captivated, always being one to admire fireworks and fire in general. Troy and Ethan couldn’t help but think of the Spongebob episode they watched together as younger kids, the campfire song popping into their imagination and humming along to it in harmony. Trent retrieved the munchies they bought several hours ago and the ingredients to craft the ultimate s’more, craving the layered goodness of melted chocolate and marshmallow goo combined together, like a sandwich in between the graham cracker. Angie licked her lips and picked out her marshmallow, attaching it to a random stick that was scattered amongst the ground and watching it roast. Everyone began the same, all craving something warm to fulfill their stamina. Tom and Sabrina rested against a log beside each other, beginning to roast their marshmallows together. It was truly peaceful, serenity hitting them all as they inhaled the scent of the burning bark of the cedar wood from the logs. 

He couldn’t contain himself as he was distracted by her alluring beauty. He observed her as she fixated her gaze on the fire, nurtured by the pleasuring satisfaction of the cackling sparks of fire was roaring in a bellow. The radiance of her hickory orbs seemed to deceive her as she squinted, almost unsure if the flame was hitting her marshmallow sufficient enough. When it was time it was, he informed her it was ready to lure from the fire. The marshmallow seemed trapped in it’s essence, remaining there as she hesitantly pulled it out. When she retrieved her marshmallow, she began to build it. 

Following in her footsteps, he reeled out his too, disappointed with himself for being distracted for so long by the result of his marshmallow. It’s once pure creamy white was now battered with brown smudges from which it was burnt. He sighed, exhausted and ready to call it a night. He was prepared, craving to spend their first night together with her resting right beside him. Safe and secure she would be, as he wouldn’t cease to protect her. He would be her knight in shining armor, guarding her from any viscous predators aiming to attack. Never would he allow it to happen, not on his watch.

When she returned, she caught a glimpse of his newly burnt marshmallow and frowned in sympathy for him. 

“I’m sorry about your marshmallow, you can have mine if you want,” she offered, ready to give him her s’more as a token of appreciation for going out of his way for her in infinite situations. 

“Nah, it’s okay,” he denied, waving his hand off like it was nothing, “a little burnt marshmallow doesn’t hurt.” 

She nodded and smiled, resuming her attention to her s’more to take her first bite out of it. He went to craft his, settling the marshmallow between the graham crackers snapping the Hershey’s chocolate in half to where it would fit above. He joined her and ate it with pride, demonstrating to her that despite the burnt marshmallow he wouldn’t allow it to settle in ruins. 

“See? It’s still delicious.”

Sabrina giggled at his dorkiness and finished off the last bite of her s’more, satisfying her taste buds.

It was definitely needed, that’s for sure. 

She gaped up at the stars, watching as all of them were glittery. He saw how similar her eyes were to them, glimmering and lucent. It was enlightening to him, how she could be a guidance to him as well as others. Her eyes shifted to the crescent moon, varnished and half-pint. Although it was only half-pint, it still seemed to complete in portion. It was just awaiting for the other phases to come in splendor, waiting to rejoice. 

“The stars are so pretty, and so is the moon.” She murmured to him, loud enough for him to hear, quiet for everyone else. He averted his gaze to the stars, then traveled to the moon, admiring the indigo night sky. It was infested with such wonder, all the stars surrounding each other. It reminded him of a family, as each followed a set of constellations that aligned together in a tight-knit bond. Suddenly, a shooting star traveled across the sky, immediately capturing their attention. 

“A shooting star,” she whispered, peering over to him, meeting his cadet blue eyes that seemed an olive green as the splash of orange light dimmed on his complexion, “make a wish.”

‘This wish is simple, it only is to be with you. All I want is to end up with you, is that so wrong?’ He mused rhetorically, the two gazing into each other’s orbs. 

As he stared into her radiant eyes, his orbs roamed her face. He had wondered what she wished for as well. Did she wish for him as he had done for her? Or was it something else, much more simple? Like enough money to get by, as knowing how she didn’t inherit a lot of money or come from a fortunate home. He hoped it wasn’t a complicated wish. Falling in love shouldn’t be complicated, right? Perhaps it could have consequences, but for her, it wouldn’t be taken for granted. It would be little, insignificant and not substantial. It must be real, much more than that. It just had to be.

“I heard Mandy knows all about third base.”

The sound of Trent Northwick gossiping like a chirpy schoolgirl interrupted their moment. Tom swore under his breath in aggravation as Sabrina turned her attention to the newly rambling boy who talked all about girls and theatre drama. Drama was this boy’s middle name, getting involved in with all of the drama to start, freshly baked. 

“Dude, she’s a cheerleader,” Wade pointed out, “the most popular girl at Bullworth. Of course she’s going to know about third base.”

“Yeah,” he grinned mischievously, “and Lola for sure.”

“I caught her with one of those rich scum who think they are all mighty because of their high bank accounts. All just a bunch of trust fund babies.” Ethan responded, shaking his head in disapproval. 

“You know she said she wants a ride on my hog. Hear anything about that?” Wade enounced. 

Sabrina bit her upper lip, resenting her disdainfully. She had hated her with a burning passion, fused by her infidelity towards her brother. The way she treated him, playing him like a wind up toy. She deceived him so cruelly, carelessly, but somehow she manipulated him enough to where he was attached to her so admirably. He was unhealthily obsessed with her, not seeing to it in dumping her when aware of how she toyed with him. 

“Lola doesn’t wear underwear neither. She showed me.” Trent smirked, averting his eyes to the female Vincent. She was silent, lowkey apprehensive. Tom noticed and grew protective, pondering where this could go knowing his perverted friend and his suggestive thoughts.

“Man Sab! How could Lola cheat on your brother Johnny like that?” Ethan inquired, who shrugged her shoulders.

“I don’t know.” She admitted, not having any idea why Lola wanted to deliberately cheat on him. It was callous of her to do, as all she was doing was hurting him ruthlessly. It pained her to see him hurt, impacted by her manipulative ways and promiscuity. She trampled all over him like a war horse, injuring him along in it’s chaotic stampede. 

“Your brother is a tough ass fighter, him and Russell both.” Ethan added, causing her to smile. 

“Thanks Ethan.” 

The crew emerged in silence, listening to the cackling of the fire. The flame seemed eternal, almost as if it would never end in their specs. Sabrina met Trent’s scrutiny, who’s smirk deceived her. She peered away from him and bit her cheek, disconcerted by his appeal. 

“I wish I was like Lola sometimes,” Angie chimed in, earning a swerve of gases to her, “not giving a damn about what everyone thinks. But I could never understand why she would want to cheat on someone as romantic as your brother, Sabrina. I always see him spoiling her with an abundance of things, even if it’s love.” 

Sabrina was quiet, unable to utter out words. Seeing her defeated, anything to trigger her, Trent chimed in once more. 

“So, Sabrina,” he began, earning a scornful glare from Tom as if warning him so vital.

“Since you and Lola are the only female greasers in the clique, do you go days without wearing any underwear too?”

She became flustered, her cheeks reddening with humiliation to the same hue as her sweater. Tom noticed and scowled at him menacingly. “Shut up Trent.” 

This didn’t cease him, as knowing him he wanted to get an arise out of her. He never knew much about this girl, he had always figured she was a tramp. Weren’t the greasers all the same? Slutty and revealing, planning to transfer from a boy to another like a game of checkers? Their heart was the unreliable player, as it wasn’t worn on their sleeve. 

The others were alarmed, unsure what to do. They saw how embarrassed and ashamed the female Vincent was, debating to defend her reputation so she wasn’t uncomfortable. 

“I heard what you did with Wade, you were what, fourteen at the time? Do you do that with all of the boys too?”

Wade became aggravated, knowing this getaway was supposed to be a way for Tom and Sabrina to get together. To connect on so many levels whether personally or impersonally, regardless. Why was Trent bringing this up? Why tease her? This was supposed to be a fun, relaxing joyful getaway to see his best friend sweep the girl he had admired since elementary school off her feet and carry her bridal style off into the bashful sunset. A painting blended so perfectly with color, a whole dreamscape. 

“Trent I think it’s best if you shut the fuck up right now.” Wade warned. 

But he didn’t. 

He resumed, not caring who was hurt in the long run. He wanted to see this girl triggered. He didn’t know why or what, but anything to see what could set her off. 

“No, I don’t.” She answered to her own defense, closing her eyes. Tom was remorseful for the girl, not having a damn clue in the world why his friend was pressing on about her having promiscuous tendencies. She wasn’t like that. He knew it, he just knew. 

“I saw Lola with that gimp Peanut the other day, your brother’s own best friend and second in command. She was all over him, only a bra on and her pants. Those moans were deep. Are you like that Sabrina? Can you moan like Lola can?” 

“I said shut up Trent!” Tom yelled, infuriated by his friend’s immaturity and teasing to his girl. 

“Make me Gurney! Make me!” He sputtered. 

He stood up, suddenly enticing his arms around his own self. Out came excessive moaning, almost trying to mimic what could be Sabrina. Flustered with humiliation, she hoisted herself up from the log and scrambled herself up to her feet. With each leg she lifted, she allowed them to carry her wherever she went. Tears began to stream down her face, running like a river as it poured down. 

“Why does everyone think of me as some sort of slut because of Lola?” She mumbled, her sobs beginning to worsen. She kneeled down to her feet, cushioning herself against one of the oak trees, the rough edges of the bark digging into her back. She wrapped her arms around her knees, hugging herself close to her chest. Crystal pools swelled around her hickory orbs, continuing to stream. She peered over towards meters further from her, swept downhill. She watched as the waves streamed, conversing in little chatter as it traveled where it was designated towards. It was a pleasurable sight to view for her, especially from the angle in which she sat at. The combination of different hues of blue, ranging from one as bright as the ocean, royal as the fine encrusted gems in jewelry, and navy like a marine ship. It was blended well with the shine from the moonlight casting on it. She squinted her eyes as she noted how the lake began to swirl, hearing it swish and swoosh. Almost as if the crescent moon had performed a spell on it, full of magic and awaiting for a dream to occur down the stream. 

Meanwhile, Tom had been distraught and angered by his friend’s rousing and immature behavior towards her. He had been the reason for her to leave, and he was gunna be pummeled for it big time. 

“What the hell is the matter with you Trent? She didn’t do anything to you, why make her upset, huh?” He demanded him, now in his face confronting him and his actions that been uncalled for. The two boys stood at each other’s height, directly facing each other. They had been about the same height, but Tom was cowering over him like some sort of giant. Trent wasn’t sure if he was trying to intimidate him, but it was working.

“I didn’t think she was gunna take off!” He confessed, shaking his head slightly. 

“I was only joking, honest!”

“Someone should go after her,” Angie insisted, “make sure she’s alright.”

“I’ll go after her,” Tom insisted immediately, being the one to notice where she ran off to. He returned his glare to Trent, pointing a finger at him. 

“When I get back, we are having a serious talk. You can’t be mean to her, I won’t let you Trent. You may be my friend, but I will not let you hurt her, and even if it takes hurting you, I won’t hesitate.” He sneered.

Trent bit his upper lip, unable to meet his friend’s aggravated expression. The gang watched as he tread the forest, following the direction Sabrina had escaped off to. Angie was in awe, sighing happily for them both. 

“I hope they end up together, he would treat her so well!” She exclaimed, tugging at her braids that remained a front over her shoulder. 

“They need to, cause with her, she’d be secure for sure with him.” Wade agreed, sighing. He went to retrieve one of the six pack of beer for the gang, but was denied one by Angie who refused to take even a single sip. He released the rippled beer bottle from the tab with a pop, and took his first swig, savoring the bitter taste in his mouth. 

“Hey, Trent, what was with you being an ass towards Sabrina? She didn’t do anything.” Davis pointed out. 

He shrugged, taking a swig of the beer bottle as well. “I don’t know, I wanted to have fun I guess. I was bored.”

Wade shook his head in disapproval, growing defensive of Tom and his desires to capture his girl’s heart, to collect her love and bottle it up inside. “You can’t be doing that to her Trent, it’s not fair to Tom. She’s not Lola, nor in the way in the hell Mandy. She’s.... Sabrina.” 

He pronounced her name in each syllable possible, amused by the simplest of things. 

“Sa-brina. Sab-rina. Saaaaabrinaaaaaa. Sabrinnnnnaaaaa.” 

He snickered at his boredom and pressed the bottle of his beer to his lips. 

“Sabrina is such a pretty name, fits her well,” Angie continued on, “she’s so pretty!”

“She is beautiful, a sexy dime for sure.” Wade agreed. 

“Hell, Sabrina ain’t no tramp, she ain’t Lola. She’s too much of a sweetheart for that.” Ethan denied. 

Troy stared at him blankly. “But Beatrice is sweet too and I heard she bangs all of the nerd boys.” 

Ethan rolled his eyes. “Nah, I doubt that man. That’s fake.” 

“Nerds are wimps!” Troy declared, ruthless against the weakest clique in Bullworth Academy. 

“Agreed.” Everyone replied in unison. 

:::

The leaves beneath him crumpled with each step he took, treading against the frigid ground. Twigs began to snap and unsure why he cringed. Perhaps he wanted to be discreet in case the slightest sound triggered the female Vincent towards any negative way. 

“Sabrina?” He whispered. Surveying the scene, he had spotted nothing except for the myriad of willowy trees, somber from the dark sky caping over them. He roamed everywhere, through each plantation. Suddenly fearful, he spoke her name once more, more loud and clear for her to hear. He remained still, at a halt. He heard crickets chirping a midnight song, singing a bedtime lullaby to the critters around them. 

‘Focus Tom,’ he commanded, trying his best to be still. 

Intertwining with the cricket’s lullaby, he had heard muffled sobs. He distinguished it enough to where it was a female, allowing him to lead to where it was. Suddenly the crackling and snapping of tree branches and twigs and crinkling of crunchy, rotting leaves didn’t seem to make him apprehensive. This time he was determined, ready to head to her. When discovering her, she was huddled in a clenched ball, sobbing into her chest. His heart ached inside, devastated to see her upset. He approached her gradually, respecting some distance between them prior. 

Her chocolate curls were brushed in front of her face, hiding her from him. He frowned as her sobs continued, utterly disappointed in his friend for being the primitive source to her distress. 

“Don’t cry.”

He couldn’t take her pain. His stomach churned, seeing her in such pain. He crouched to her level, observing her as she continued to cry. He had heard several girls cry and had generally hated it, being something he refused to listen to. It was uneasy, difficult to lend his ears to. But hearing her cry, this poor innocent girl who was so alluring and delightful, it had mangled every tendon of his beating heart. It was soft, not melodramatic. It was realistic enough, almost like one could sense her emotion. One could tell she was truly upset by the sound of her devastated cries when at calamity. 

Hell, he wanted to cry. 

“Please don’t cry. Don’t cry Sabrina, please.” He begged. 

She didn’t listen. 

He sighed, apprehensively extending an arm to her back, rubbing the texture of her smooth emblematic black leather jacket. Astonished by the gentle of his touch, she glanced up. Her hickory orbs met with his cadet blue eyes, and with one glimpse of the water she made the comparison. They reminded her of the lake, so serene and content. Also an assuring guidance, assisting one with something plentiful. 

Tom gulped, timid. “It hurts me to see you cry.” 

He watched her as her tears streamed down her face, which had been puffy and coated with red. The moonlight casted upon her complexion, her skin paled and bright. She was short of breath when collecting herself, regretting and scolding herself for crying in sobs so vigor. 

“I’m sorry for running off.” She apologized. 

“It’s okay,” he assured, not once releasing his hand from her back. 

“The last thing I wanna be is someone like Lola.” 

He fixated his gaze on her, remaining that way despite her no longer meeting his. “You aren’t like Lola.” 

She shook her head lightly, beginning to cry again. 

“I just don’t get it,” she mumbled, gripping onto her knees tighter, “why do people compare me to Lola? It’s hard being a poor greaser girl. Everyone expects me to be some slut because of her reputation as a tramp.”

She buried her head deep into her chest, ashamed of herself. She was too embarrassed to gaze into the orbs of who had been her secret admirer. 

Her own secret admirer, who didn’t just witness Trent harassing her vulgarly. He had defended her good name, practically getting himself involved in a fight with his own friend. 

“It isn’t fair Tom. Not fair at all.” 

He released his hand from her back and scooted to where he was beside her. After adjusting, he too leaned back against the tree, tingly from the slight touch of his shoulder against hers. 

“You are nothing like Lola, Sabrina,” he insisted, “you are much more than that.”

She averted her gaze to him.

“Then why do people compare me to her Tom?”

He shrugged. “I-I don’t know, just stupid people I guess. Just know you are nothing like her, you are better. You are sweeter, kinder, pure. You are like an angel..” 

“You think I’m an angel?” She asked, her heart warm by his enlightening words. 

He formed a sly smile, shy and timid. “Yeah, I do.”

They were inaudible, taking the moment to concentrate on the waves from the lake that communicated with them through each swishing tide. Their orbs were glued to each other, unable to be torn away unless forced. The moonlight was comforting them, substantially deeming the moment more romantic and cherishable. 

Through the distance, the obnoxious, riotous slurring and shouting roared through the entire forest wood boomed in their ears, interrupting their concentration. Tom hoisted himself up to his feet, dusting off any decay from the ground from his dark denim jeans. 

“We should probably head back before they get themselves in the deep end.” He suggested, guilty for ruining this moment whether platonic or romantic. Her gaze swerved to his, a heavy sigh escaping her mouth. 

“Alright,” she scrambled up to her feet unwillingly, noting the impeccable height difference between them. 

“Hey, don’t worry about Trent,” he persisted as they dragged their feet against the rough ground, “he has a tendency to talk nonsense.”

“I see that.” 

He observed her as she shivered as a brisk breeze aimed toward their direction. She rubbed her arms, trying to warm herself up. Although she had been wearing layers, it was still frigid out where they were. She extinguished a yawn, another satisfied sound that drilled in the boy’s earlobes. 

When they returned to the campsite, Wade was yodeling the National Anthem in an eerie screech. The two regretted returning, wishing to resume the tranquillity of the moment they had spent together. Although it was limited and consumed in such little time, they wished they could of fractured time to where it was extensive to infinite. They wouldn’t worry about wasting a single moment they wouldn’t enjoy for the both of them. Through the rest of the night until they descended into a slumber, Tom and Sabrina remained close by each other on the lot they originally sat. During each conversation from the friends, whether they had been sober or drunk, it was a true pleasure. They were permitted to chat about nonsense, jumbling about each existent thought engraved in their brain. It was a wide range from a variety of subjects, from the discreet ninjas and omnipotent warrior kings, to wimpy nerds to absent fathers all the way to controlling teachers. 

Sabrina had perceived the bond of the group of boys and reminded her of the boys back home. They were like the greasers, rambling on extensively as they had evoked their trust in each other. All of them, prioritizing time more than anything in the world. Where they could share memories they forgot existed, and didn’t want to cease to exist. Where they could engage in their most sacred secrets and privileges, entirely because of how well they known each other. 

She watched him laugh at the reoccurring stupidity of his friend’s behavior, a delightful noise she was blessed to hear. She scooted as close as she could to him, engaging with them in each cycle of interaction. She was beaming joyfully, proud of herself for her decision to attend the trip.


	11. A Nightmare On Campsite

The tent was stagnant, bland from the inactivity engaged in the limited space. The interior has been a fluorescent blue glow, which was calming and added to the indolence between the couple that had been sharing the tent. Tom found himself culpable when the distance spreading amid him and the female Vincent was compacted. He tried to restrain himself as much as he could, adjusting simultaneously so she wasn’t flanked out of her comfort zone.He admitted it was cramped, almost as if it was intentional for them so they could bond. 

Crisp in the air was the lavishing scent of her, composed of the ardent honey and vanilla perfume with a new scent of Japanese Cherry Blossom. It was a pleasant fragrance to inhale along with the fresh odor of cedar wood, combined together so satisfactory to diminish the foul stench of animals. 

It had been a mystery to him how she managed to sleep, hibernating like a bear in it’s cave. 

For once he was grateful he was plagued with insomnia as it granted him a chance to examine her. He had contemplated in his head how she was while in a slumber, and now he was able to see it. She had seemed so tranquil, appearing to be a precious angel as she slept. 

He propped himself on the arch of his elbows, gaping at the delicate female Vincent in wonder. He observed her as her ample breasts rose as her chest heaved with every breath she took at the idyllic pace of time. Her luscious chocolate ringlets of curls remained underneath her in a pile against the cushion of the plush pillow, not once in front of her so it wouldn’t be itchy. Hovered over her for warmth were two blankets, one grey comforter over the both of them with a soft burgundy blanket she had brought from home. She was secured enough as well, as she could rely on Tom for protection in case of any dangerous predators that would dare tend to lurk at this time of night. 

Who knew he could be exposed to such a marvelous delight, permitted to watch the sleeping beauty that was at ease right beside him. He had considered her fortunate, as she didn’t have to deal with the exhausting battle of dealing with insomnia. However, he had realized they shared a similar quality, referring back to her panic attack from her anxiety. Conceivably, they could progress together to improve this, which would only stable their relationship as a whole. They could depend on each other for anything, both being reliable as each other’s significant companion. 

He could only hope. 

He remained at a propped up position, determined to lean in and plant a peck on those tempting full lips. He canted towards her, the possibility of sharing a kiss so tempting. If he was a few centimeters closer, he would of been able to. 

Preventing him from nearly kissing her, moans emerged from her mouth. But they weren’t the voice of seduction, moreso whining painfully. He immediately blamed himself for the trivial mishap, fearful of being the source for her sudden pain. He reeled himself away from her, fretful he had pushed past over the exact comfort zone. But he didn’t, as she continued to whine. Her expression was no longer at a sanctioned peace, puncturing into shame. She became in motion, cocking her head from side to side repeatedly. He furrowed his eyebrows, musing at what was occurring. It was only obvious that this poor girl was experiencing a horrid nightmare that he couldn’t unfortunately rescue her from unless he had taken action. 

So he did. 

Timidly, he placed his hands over her shoulders, gently shaking her. 

“Sabrina, wake up,” he whispered, clear enough for her to hear. Whatever nightmare or dream she had been experiencing had drawn to a conclusion as she revealed her hickory orbs to him, the kind he had admired vastly. He sighed in relief, content that she was no longer in a condition of fear or distress. After blinking her eyes for a moment, she gaped up at the roof of the tent, adjusting to where she was. She remembered that she was at the camping trip, as the source of her dream had interpreted so. In the corner of her eye she noticed a diminished figure, who she distinguish who it was at first. It revealed to be no one other than Tom Gurney, who had wore a messy flop of dark brown colored bed hair that seemed attractive for her to see. The shade of his hair coordinated well with his grey pajama shirt, which had some band logo she couldn’t recognize from the unillumimated setting. 

She inhaled a whiff of his cologne, deemed to be satisfying to her. 

Seeing her awake fully, he gained the courage to speak. “Are you alright?”

She was inaudible, trying to process everything. Here she was, idled in bed with some boy in a tent. She became captious, anxious that she had her first time and couldn’t remember it. But seeing how his eyes had bags surfaced underneath, scattered amongst his cheeks, she figured nothing pivotal had occurred after all. She propped herself up as well, an arm lay over her blanket with the other against her pillow. She cantled to him, facing in his direction. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she assured, “just a bad dream.” 

Tom simply stared at her, seeing signs of distress all over her. From her expression, all the way to her body language. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Deciding this could be an opportunity to get to know him, she nodded courteously. He offered a sly smile, content she agreed to it. It revealed to him that she was beginning to evoke her trust in him, as she was willing to discuss a bad dream. It could be humilating for all he knew yet still her conjecture was yes. 

“What was it about?”

She exhaled a deep breath, debating on how to word it until she simplified the answer. 

“Johnny.”

Her brother. Her ill-tempered brother, yet who had cared for her was the source of her nightmare?

This intrigued his interest. 

“Oh,” he bit the top of his lip, “did he get injured or something?”

She shook her head in response. “No, he was angry, like rampaging mad.”

This began to make him feel defensive for her, opted to guard her from him despite being siblings. Although it wasn’t hinted he would never hurt her, still he couldn’t help but become armored with defense. It was unsurely indubitable that Johnny Vincent was abusive, especially to his younger sister. He was aware that he had been overprotective paternally, as it had been well known their parents were arrested and currently in jail. 

“What made him angry, and who was he angry at?” He asked.

She dispersed in silence again.

“He was mad at me.”

Hearing the hurt and sensitivity in her voice, he remained silent too, cautious of unintentionally offending her in some way. 

“Oh.” 

However, to his astonishment, she resumed to speaking, telling him the details of her dream and what was occurring in her life. 

“Tom, would you be mad at me if I didn’t tell him about the camping trip?” 

“No,” he admitted, although he didn’t know what it was like to have siblings, “of course not.” 

It was probably for best. He had been relieved, because if she would of informed him of the trip he wouldn’t of allowed her to go. He would of prohibited it, as an overprotective brother would resent the idea of his younger sister to go camping with a group of boys he didn’t know.

“I couldn’t tell him, I was too afraid to tell him, knowing how mad he would get about it. I didn’t even gain the courage to tell any of the boys back home, knowing that they could possibly rat me out to Johnny.” 

“So what did you tell Johnny you were doing this weekend?” He wondered, confused on how she managed to leave for the trip. 

“You see, I told a little white lie. I said I was gunna be at Beatrice’s over the weekend and wouldn’t be back until Sunday at around noon.” 

He was shocked. “He believed you?”

She nodded. “Yeah, he approves of Beatrice. He actually likes her as my friend as she is a good influence on me. He’s always trying to get me surrounded by good influences as he is worried I might turn out like him, which I don’t understand why. He’s fine, other than he likes to rumble with the preps and spend time with Lola inappropriately.” 

“What about the bags you packed?”

“He did get astonished by how many items I packed for one weekend, but he believed me when he said it was for a makeover with Beatrice, knowing how insecure she gets and all.” 

“So I assume that in your dream...”

She nodded once more. “He was angry at me, throwing things like chairs and tables because he found out about the camping trip. It was very disheartening.”

“Does he get scary when he is angry? I know he is pretty hot tempered and isn’t one to be messed with.” 

“Yeah,” she admitted, thinking of the times when she experienced him getting infuriated. It was worsening on, which had frightened her sincerely as it was hereditary. Their father had a dreadful temper, which he took upon himself to aggravate it by exposing himself to alcohol. Johnny drunk a few beers occasionally, but never constantly drank it unless it was for a special event like one of the boy’s birthdays or even his own. He too was concerned with himself, as he was turning into a spitting image of his father because of genetics. But he couldn’t control it and refused to see a therapist because of the expenses. And taking classes wasn’t a solution as he wasn’t one to exactly emit his inner feelings to strangers. He needed to be careful, as he could ignite a blowout at any granted time and may accidentally hurt someone he sustained for, specifically his little sister. 

“I’m worried about him sometimes, as Lola is the primitive source for his anger as he is one to get extremely possessive and jealous. I’m scared that one day he is gunna lose his temper on me.” She admitted. 

This urged him to become more defensive over her. 

“I bet,” he responded, “I would be the same too.” 

She stared at him blankly. “You would?”

“Yeah, of course. It must be overbearing y’know. You gotta have a little bit of freedom in your life,” he answered, the New York accent soft and mesmerizing to hear. 

“I know,” she agreed, gaping to the bottom of the tent and bit on her bottom lip, “it’s just I also feel like a burden to him.”

He furrowed his brows, shaking his head. “No, don’t say that. You aren’t a burden to him, I assure you of that.”

“Then why do I feel like one?” 

The conversation was silent, as if they didn’t know what was going on.  
She didn’t want to admit it, but she had missed her brother so much right now. It felt weird not waking up on a Saturday morning without him around to cook her favorite preference of pancakes, inhaling the satisfying scent of his homemade cooking. Tom who wasn’t sure of the answer tried his hardest to muster one that was convincing.

“It’s normal to feel like that, but you aren’t. He’s your brother and you wish for him to have freedom too, just like yourself. He’s just attentive to the responsibility, that’s all. I’m sure he loves you a lot, and he wants to care for you. I don’t think you are a burden to him, you just feel that way because he has the need to take care of you, and make sure you are alright.”

She stared at him, realizing he was right. But Johnny never needed to take care of her. He didn’t have to, he wanted to. Some siblings would just tell them to piss off and bother somebody else. However, he was different. If the kid needed him, he’d be sure of being there. He would never think twice to leave her in the dust. He couldn’t leave her behind, he would just lift her up higher and make sure she was in front of him. 

“I guess you are right,” she agreed nonchalantly, “I just feel bad sometimes. I know he pisses me off-a lot- and I feel like I make him angry intentionally with the decisions I make. Sometimes I feel like I can never make him happy, even when I am having a little fun.”

He stared at her simply.“Talk to him about it.”

“I don’t know if he would understand.” She admitted, peering up to him, who continued to fixate his gaze on her.

“It wouldn’t hurt if you tried.” He attempted to encourage. 

“Even if I did, he would mention me being fifteen and too young to be doing the things I do. He treats me like I am still seven,” she clarified, paraphrasing his history of quotes in his tone, “he’d say, ‘you are too young sis, you are way too young to be doin’ stuff like this,’ he wants me to be his perfect angelic baby sister.”

“You guys must of been close when you were younger,” Tom had noticed the way she was recalling bits and pieces from when she was seven, with Johnny being stuck at ten years old. He never had the experience of having a sibling since he was an only child. His parents assumed that having only one kid was enough to bare. 

“We were, we still are don’t get me wrong, but with Lola-“ 

“I hate Lola. I’m sorry for saying that, but I do.”

She giggled sheepishly, evoking the boy to beam wider at hearing his favorite sound.   
“I do too, I hate how she treats my brother and is blind to see how toxic she is with him. I could never do that to someone. It’s cruel.”

He nodded. “It is.” 

“You know who else I hate?” 

She cocked an eyebrow. “Who?”

“Those rich jerks that think they are all that because they come from money, like everything is handed to them on a silver platter.”

“Tell me about it,” she agreed, sharing an exchange for their disdain for the preppies. They were pretentious and selfish, and ungrateful for their heavenly lives. They could never be satisfied with what people did for them, they always wanted things to meet their standards. The preppies were rapacious and so damn rigid. Their families wanted them to prioritize themselves to tradition, which was always so obstinate. Marrying their own members to keep the bloodline pure, and keep the wealth extensive in their family. They rubbed in their money into everyone who made just below their acquired budget line just to make them feel terrible overworked their myriad of maids and butlers til their bones ached. 

“And those jocks,” he continued to ramble on his hatred for the people that attended Bullworth, “especially those cheerleaders, they are so out of it. Like Christy and Mandy, and Pinky too but she’s a rich daddy’s girl. I always hated how she bombarded you with her upper economical status and tried so hard to humiliate you.”

She gazed at him with interest, who was gradually winning her heart successfully. It was the whole point of this camping trip in the first place: to attain her affection. 

“You do?”

He fixated his eyes on her again, returning her gaze. “Y-Yeah, and how Damon always harasses you and the other girls, just because he’s on the football team he thinks he can get away with anything because of Mr. Burton.”

She was struck with silence, her words caught on the tip of her tongue. 

‘He is so cute,’ she mused in awe, appreciating how he behaved so maturely. She was aware he had feelings for her, as specified in the secret admirer letter addressed to her. But how he was admitting how he truly felt when people bothered her made her feel like she mattered. He was a standard bully, who should be repulsive and antagonize students for entertainment. She’s spotted him a few times picking on others, taunting them for fun, but with her and her clique it was different. He never did anything to provoke her, and it only revealed to her that he genuinely cared about her from the start. 

“I agree.”

The two were silent again, taking a moment to realize something was blooming between them. The first flower in their garden had been planted from the day he had paid Jimmy to stuff the romantic gifts in her locker, which was the seed he planned to sprout. Now it was blossoming it’s first petal, and hopefully it would proceed to evolve into something more deeper as they connected. 

“We should probably get some sleep,” he decided, fake yawning, “do you feel alright enough to sleep? Or do you wanna talk for a couple more minutes?”

“I think I’m okay, thanks for calming me down.”

He stroked her arm assuringly, supplying her with comfort. 

“No problem.”

He positioned himself to where he was laying on his back, ready to fall asleep in hopes of influencing the girl to get sleep for the night too. But she remained propped on her side, unable to fall back asleep.

“Hey, Tom?” She uttered softly. 

He glanced up at her. “Huh?”

“I can’t fall back asleep, the dream is still bothering me,” she admitted, “do you think you could hold me, so I feel y‘know, safe? It would help me relax.”

Score!

“Oh yeah, sure,” he sat up once again and the two repositioned themselves once more. She was now on her side, with him in the same posture. Hesitant, he provided space between them as he wanted to respect any boundaries she may have. He wrapped an arm around her waist, following her wish and need for comfort. 

“You can come closer if you want, it would help me if you were closer.”

He scooted closer to her, up to where his head was buried into the crane of her neck. 

“That’s good.” She murmured with a sly smile, shutting her eyes closed. As he watched her fall back asleep, his heart began to palpitate faster than ever. His lips brushed against her cheek softly, pressing them against her delicate skin. He kissed her cheek, hoping it would soothe her even more, which it had done so. 

“Goodnight Brina, sleep well.” 

They both reposed into a deep slumber, both engaging in dreams where they had been together, connecting and resurfacing the moment by the lake from earlier. On their expressions, they had held joyful beams and positive thoughts, prioritizing each other in the subliminal conscience of their mind.


	12. Morning Sunshine

The crack of dawn had attracted the female Vincent as her eyes fluttered open. Processing the morning, streams of chromatic hues of the sunrise nearly blinded her due to it’s vast contrast of assembled colors of cerise, honey, and lavender. As she attempted to levitate upward, she discovered herself positioned against a snoozing Tom Gurney. His long arms were securely around her waist in an enticement, allowing her to feel a sense of protection. With every minimal movement she shifted, he gripped onto her tighter. She noticed the expression on his face, which was punctured into a slight grimace. She felt shameful of herself for committing this trivial action, as she might of disturbed the young boy of his peaceful slumber. A petite hand of hers traveled to his face, tracing the grape bruised splotch over his right eye with the tip of her finger. Gentle and subtle she had been, fretful she might wake him up. Like her, he too had appeared so serene when dozed off. 

She exhaled a sigh so dense, that the sleeping boy beside her began to stir. She frowned, scolding herself for disturbing his slumber. She released his grip from her waist as congenially ethereal as she could without interrupting him from sleep. There, she was propped up, currently gaping at the boy as he repositioned himself to the opposite side. Captivated at the sight of his back, she was in awe of the few wrinkles in his shirt. His back muscles were loose, not broad and stiffened whenever he stood as his height peaked over her like a mountain. 

Her usual burgundy tinted lips were nude and a cameo pink, complimenting her complexion so naturally. It had felt odd to her not coating her eyelids with a layer of eyeshadow and aligning a tube of black mascara along each bristle of eyelash first thing in the morning. She strived to appear decent the best she could, fretful of being so grotesque. She admitted, she had been insecure in her appearance, especially when she was inherent of lacking the funds and unable to afford the most exquisite makeup and clothes. All she could afford was threads from thrift stores and makeup that was attained from the nearest drugstore brand. It was humiliating, especially when bombarded by her enemy since kindergarten Pinky Gauthier at cheerleading practice with pristine lip glosses and expensive palettes of eyeshadow she considered to be, ‘à la mode.’ It had pissed her off to a vast extent, wishing she could replace Pinky to some occasion. 

Hearing a faint snore alarmed her, resulting in her to glance over her shoulder. There, she saw the still sleeping Tom Gurney dozed away. He was practically a tranquil lamb, required to be handled with delicacy at all times. Unable to contain her giggles and curiosity, she decided to be the first to depart from the tent. When groveling, there had been not a slightest trace of the others in view. She suspected that they weren’t early as the flock of morning birds soaring through the sky, not like her as it was innate for her to wake up at a prevenient rate. It was an odd habit for her to wake up early, stimulating at an occurrence when she had been a young girl. A child blossoming into this world with her older brother, always found in the presence of his arms. 

She yearned home as the odd scent of flour and pancake batter was evident through her nostrils. No longer was she present in the center of the woods, stranded with a group of teenagers she barely spoke to prior to this camping trip. There she was, hopping down the staircase of her house like a gleeful child and rushing to the compacted kitchen of the Vincent residence. There she was, thirteen years old with the unaltered hue of her hair, remaining as chocolate as the chips her brother was pouring into the pancake bowl. For decorations, half of it was tied with a red ribbon, resembling a perfectly enticed bow. She gaped up at her sixteen year old brother, who too had been unaltered and abided by his appearance he adopted from a Halloween costume he had in primary school. His chocolate tendrils of hair were trimmed only to his neck, his bangs greased in front of his forehead and smeared with a shine. He became undeniably attractive after he blew out those sixteen candles, with the jawline reshaping his complexion, so sharp to cut a loaf of bread better than a chiseled butter knife. Looped in his left ear which he had pierced himself was a miniature hoop earring, complimenting with his ego as a dominating and fierce leader of the greasers that attended Bullworth Academy. His emblematic sleek black leather jacket hovered over his school uniform shirt with the collars from the white undershirt of the indigo sweater vest sticking out and compressed over his leather. She licked her lips, the buttery chocolate chip pancakes that were soaked in syrup on the tip of her tongue. She was savoring the layered goodness for what it was worth, craving the fluffy texture and compliment of chocolate chip. 

At the sound of birds chirping it’s song, she was interrupted from pining from her repressed memories of home. She had missed her brother endearingly, subtly regretting that she didn’t inform him of the trip. It was nerve-wrecking, as addressed in her nightmare she was concerned with how he could take it if he found out. If he discovered that she had told him a fable about spending the night with Beatrice for the weekend, she was definitely in for it. 

Barefoot, she padded against the frigid ground. Carefully, she hopped over the sharpest twigs and branches and with precaution she attempted to skip over crawling insects as well as the deceitful camouflage of autumn leaves. She was alert, heedful of not stepping accidentally on tapered scree. 

The sun dimmed over her face, a blazing red orange splotch intensely glaring at her. Behind the sun which had been the alpha of the variant colored sky, she was intrigued when viewing the painted landscape. She trampled over the hillside, venturing along to the sandy beachside. The waves of the navy blue lake had been a pleasurable sight for her to see, giving her an assurance. The tides rippled in an uproar with each concurrent stream, droplets of water splashing and sprinkled against her skin, it’s touch a soothing rinse. Revealed on her face was a joyful beam, content with the uplifting scenery of the dawn filled morning.

The sky was a hell of a wonder of an attraction for the female Vincent, the colors arranged in a chromatic splendor just as she had woken up, only slightly different. The tint of lavender was no longer evident, now replaced with a periwinkle tint, blended so accordingly with the pale yellow and the marmalade orange that enflamed over the yellow so vividly. There was an array of cotton candy clouds, a combination of cerulean and a shade of pink that stimulated a sudden craving for bubblegum for her. Dipped in shimmering speckles over the lake were traces of residue from the sunset, colliding together as if it had kissed. Like the lipstick from the sky had stained the lake somehow when attached, woven together to encompass on something so perennial and authentic. It seemed so silky and smooth that Sabrina had wished she could touch it with her bare hands, merely disappointed that it would be nothing but a mystery of how it felt. 

She felt the eye of the blazing orange sun sternly glare at her as it traveled gradually up the sky, taking it’s time in levitation.

A remote breeze transferred in her direction, stranding her in pockets of regret for not snatching up her leather jacket or changing into a different attire that would supply her with more warmth. She allowed it to slide and fixated her gaze to the willowy trees that swallowed her whole. Various birds were committing such acts in preparation for the winter season. A vibrant blue jay and wine colored cardinal nestled against each other along one of the top branches of an oak tree, enjoying the autumn season before it transitioned into a frigid season. Swallows devoured a nutritious breakfast, which only consisted of chunks of grain, wriggly, slimy worms, and microscopic seeds. A woodpecker nibbled edges of bark off the wood of the tree, designating it’s sacred nesting site to attract mates within the area. A black robin attended to it’s bristled nest, an earthly home that was only temporary until it returned to it in the springtime. A smokey colored badger dug it’s claws into burrows, intending to hibernate in it like a bear in it’s cave. More squirrels participated in playfulness, scurrying up the trees in hiding or chasing each other around in childishness. Chipmunks joined along in the fun, bonding together for the last time before the animals migrated south for the winter and hibernated in a distant slumber. 

Sabrina smiled, amused at the delightful scenery. It intrigued her how animals too had priorities and responsibilities to attend to just as humans do, but had a distinctive and unique way to function due to it’s habitat. She always admired animals, a bit more than she had humans; if anything, she subtly preferred animals than humans depending on what animal it was. 

The sight of an innocent, amber fur coated deer traveling along the opposite side of the coast grasped her attention, her heart beating with awe at the addition of a baby fawn learning to walk. With the assistance of the deer beside it, it guided it as it attempted to walk. But due to it’s scrawny legs and undeveloped mind, it had been a struggle. The older deer nudged it’s offspring, encouraging it to resume it’s attempt at learning to proceed. It reminded her of her favorite Disney movie Bambi, a phenomenal film she had watched with her brother when she had been a young girl. 

In the corner of her hickory orbs, she noticed the alarming presence of bear tracks, evident to her they were trespassing the woods. Fretful, she swerved in the other direction, aiming to return to the campsite. However, the singing of an articulate sparrow ceased her to halt in her tracks. She remained at the shore, curling her toes in the peach grains of sand. Her mouth opened, emerging out a glorious voice. The sparrow heard her sing, mesmerized by her voice. It was silent, digesting the moment to hear her sing. When she stopped, it’s heart ached. Like her, it became a satisfying sound in it’s favor. It continued, mimicking her in hopes of aspiring her to sing along, chirping so positively as her tone sang in full chorus in exact pitch. 

Not once was she off key. 

:::

A voice had astounded him, disrupting his repose. It wasn’t any ordinary voice, like a regular talkative chatter. It didn’t resemble the adenoidal tone like one of the greasers, Larry Romano or “Peanut” as they referred to him as who’s nostrils had been the source for him talking. It was nasal and only he considered this quality to deem him as a weaker combat of the greasers, as he whined about his dependency on Sabrina’s older brother. It wasn’t monotonous or lame as the nerdlings, nor raucous like the energetic, hyperventilating jocktards. It had been orotund singing that had also been silvery. It had been stimulated from the heart, as anyone as unfamiliar to the sudden pleasant sound just as he had been that engulfed their ears would indicate it was derived from passion. 

As he blinked, processing the sudden scenery and absence of the female Vincent, he began to convey that the mesmerizing voice that had captivated him had only belonged to her. Or perhaps Angie, but it didn’t seem to match up. It was deep and silvery, hitting the correct tones. Although she would of been capable of singing too, for some reason his heart settled on her. 

It rung louder and became more enthusiastic, only influencing him to depart the tent as well. To discover her in the times of singing so boldly and beautifully, it had been music to his ears.

As he crawled out of his tent, he found Wade igniting a campfire out of crumpled leaves, dissembles branches, and pebbled rocks. The red-haired boy offered a sly smile to his friend who had now waken up. After a crackling fire sparked it’s flame, his attention averted to it immediately. Accidentally, he burnt himself with a slight touch against a heated rock and cursed under his breath. 

“Dammit,” he muttered, inspecting the wounded burn on his flesh. 

Tom had heard singing again when focused on it, concentrating on it hard. As he surveyed the scene, there had been no Sabrina in sight. Fearful something possibly had happened to her, he began to panic. 

He scrambled to his feet which had been cold although he had wore socks. Their support system wasn’t dependable enough to supply him with the warmth he had desired. However, more worried about the female Vincent, he didn’t let this trivial mishap bother him. 

“Hey Wade,” he greeted. 

His friend peered up at his tall friend, acknowledging his presence with an earnest nod.  
“Hey dude.”

“Where’s Sabrina?”

“I have no fucking idea,” he admitted, furrowing an eyebrow, “she isn’t sleeping with ya?”

Tom shook his head. “No, I woke up to someone singing, and I still hear it. It’s distant.” 

Wade shrugged nonchalantly. “Maybe it’s her? I dunno. Or Angie, maybe the girls went exploring. Or went to go bathe or some shit.” 

Maybe he should go search for her, just in case Sabrina had been alone with any treacherous creatures lurking the oak woods. 

The earthly scent of the cedar wood from the fire had soothed Tom and alleviated somewhat of his panicked condition. He sat on one of the tree logs and chatted with Wade about a few topics, with Sabrina being the subject of his mind. 

“So,” Wade began with a smirk, “anything happen last night?”

Tom shrugged carelessly. “Nothing too important, she had a nightmare last night and we talked a little. She did however ask me to hold her while she slept, she wanted to feel safe.”

“That’s good dude! Maybe today it’ll happen?” 

Sunlight dimmed over his eyes through the willows of the trees, the bright light nearly blinding his view. “I hope so, I just wanna be hers and for her to be mine.”

“I would treat her right, y’know? I would make sure she is secure with me, I would spoil the hell out of her. She deserves everything she can recieve. She is only worthy of the best treatment.” 

Wade nodded. “I hear ya.” 

“I did catch her glancing at you last night when you guys returned... although I was drunk as fuck.”

He snickered, remembering how he slurred on every word and pronounciation, including the name of his best friend’s girl. 

He stared at him blankly. “You did?”

“Yeah, it was lovey dovey, she had this big sparkle in her eyes. I think she’s starting to like you!” 

He couldn’t hide the crimson shade that mantled over his cheeks. This excited him, as he sensed it was coming close. The more he hoped, the more it would come true. 

“Oh wow... I hope you are right.” 

“I am for sure she’ll like you, Tom. You are a great guy!” 

Suddenly the sound of singing interrupted their ways of conversing. The familiar delicate voice had marveled him and stimulated his curiosity, leaving him to muse at who it could be. 

“Who in the hell is singing?”

“I have no idea... maybe it’s Sabrina after all?”

‘It can’t be Angie, it just can’t,’ he insisted. They heard the crunching of leaves, discovering the bare feet that had belonged to the female Vincent. Although she hadn’t done much to her appearance other than she was wearing pajamas and tousle of chocolate curls. Hearing her singing grow louder had answered their question. His heart palpitated faster in thumps, her silvery tone of singing so soothing. It was almost like a lullaby or morning call; he had wished instead of the exasperating, continuous staticky beep of his alarm clock.

She smiled at him, not once swerving her gaze to Wade. She approached them closer, planting a seat beside the lovestruck Tom.

“Morning guys,” she greeted, her breasts ample through her pajama baseball tee. 

“Morning.” The boys replied in unison, exchanging a glance. 

“Is everyone still asleep?” She asked. 

“Yeah, unlike you guys we stayed up pretty late.” Wade informed. 

“Sorry, I was tired,” she admitted shyly, tucking a curly strand behind her ear. 

“Hey, it’s cool. That was a long ass drive.” 

“What are we doing today?” 

“We were planning on taking a hike, explore the campsite more,” he answered, “maybe we can go for a swim later at the creek.” 

She nodded courteously in response. “Alright.” 

Tom noticed the way her breasts jiggled as she scooted closer to him. He bit his bottom lip, attempting to restrain himself to his ability. The body warmth that was amid them sent tingles down his spine, his bloodstream rushing and nerves spiraling out of control.

Damn hormones.


	13. The Kiss

Shriveled leaves crunched beneath their feet as the teenagers sauntered in pairs, each chatting endlessly about the day. A collection of thoughts surfaced through Tom, who still couldn’t unleash the singing from his memory. It was silvery and mesmeric, leaving him desiring more. It had been a voice so alluring. He had heard singers on the radio, varying from Mariah Carey, to Whitney Houston, extending all the way down to Patsy Cline. He desired to listen to it again. It didn’t matter how long of a song it would of been, even as a single lyric she vocalized in chorus. It could be anything as the range of pitches, Do Re Mi returning originally back to Do. 

He averted his gaze to her, noticing how she kept her pace to where it coordinated with his. Never had he wanted to lay a hand over her hair, intertwine his fingers as he would thoroughly stroke each curl. It was tempting, his tendencies feeding off him like a Fox they caught with the rabbit. Catching his gaze swerved towards her direction, she peered up at the tall boy beside her. She inhaled the sensual fragrance of Sandalwood, which represented his masculinity quite well. Her attraction to him deepened, admiring how pleasurable he smelled. 

“Do you always sing so beautifully?” He uttered out, regretting so because of how awkward it had come out. 

To his astonishment, a faint laugh released from her. A kind of laugh that too had been silvery- hell, her voice was enchanting to listen to. 

“Aw my voice isn’t that good,” she insisted as if it was nonexistent, which it wasn’t, “there are far more singers that are better than me.”

“Well I haven’t heard better.” 

“You don’t mean that.” 

His expression punctured into something sober, more glum. How could she depreciate her own voice?

Such a captivating voice that could allure anyone to her like a cupid’s arrow. 

“Sabrina,” he murmured, shaking his head minimally, “of course I do. I mean everything I say to you. You are beautiful, you know that?”

Hearing his soft tone murmur her name somehow soothed her. His New York accent so easeful would be a sound she could adapt to everyday. 

“You think so?”

The hope, the glimmer in her hickory orbs sparkled brighter the sunlight that dawned over them. Her pupil had been dilated, expressing such hope. Just as he had done so, but for a different reason. 

He offered a sly smile, his tone becoming shaky. “Y-yeah, you are. Your eyes are mesmerizing, as well as your other features, and your personality? It’s an infinite number out of ten, you are just so precious.” 

She grinned wide, degrading herself as some cheesy dimwit. “Thanks Tom, you know you aren’t too bad yourself, you are handsome too.” 

This made his heart thump massively. He pondered how she considered him to be attractive, when he had appeared to be solemnly gloom. With his bruise over his right eye, a somber swarm of cadet blue that filled his very eyes, and dispersed speckles of acne over his forehead and a couple dollops cultivated over his cheeks (barely visible, but he felt it), it made him appear so unorthodox in comparison to her elegance.

“I’m not handsome,” he insisted, “whenever I look in the mirror, I always seem to look sad. I don’t know why.” 

“We all can seem sad whenever we look at our reflection, but mirrors deceive us to think we are. It’s just our brains way of thinking.”

“I didn’t think of it like that before, but thank you for saying that. It means a lot, coming from someone as gorgeous as you.” 

“Your words are so kind.” She murmured.

Remembering last night and how she couldn’t sleep, he decided to ask her if she had slept well. 

“Yeah, I did,” she stared into the distance, peering at the dirt gravel roads in which they were hiking in exploration. The sky was filled with radiance, the once burst of variant colors splashed above them that created a painting wavered into something much simpler. It wasn’t a complicated mesh of colors that were combined to embellish life. It was serene, and added to the initiated composure of the moment. 

“I’m a little homesick,” she confessed, missing her brother endearingly, “I’ve never been without Johnny, especially this far from home before.” 

He nodded. “I understand that. I miss my mom a lot.”

“But I did sleep well, thanks to you though.” 

He smiled, feeling gracious for her appreciating him. They started off as only acquaintances, perhaps strangers if one condemned them to be. Now they were together, it was developing into a love so essential. Noticing that they must of slowed their pace, their crew had vanished before their pupils. They surveyed the scene, desperately seeking where they have went. 

“Where did they go?” Tom asked. 

Sabrina seemed less panicky compared to him which astonished him due to her anxiety. He was surprised nothing was even implemented, considering they could of been lost with no where to wander to.

“I don’t know,” she admitted vaguely, peering over to him. She gathered in his existence, which had been a decent outfit he had on. It was different than the wardrobe that her own clique had attired, which consisted of shiny leather jackets and scratchy denim. Instead of the Tommy Hilifiger ski jacket, he had worn a pale grey, linen button-up that had been similar to his uniform shirt, just white, stained with ecru from how worn it was. Hovered over was a raven colored jacket, with the hoodie of porpoise attached to it. Surfacing above his mop of dark brown hair was a beanie that complied his head suitably, with a few loose tendrils sprouting over his forehead. His skin had been paler than it normally was due to the frigid November air and sunlight’s glare dazing over him. Along with the fresh scent of Sandalwood, there had been a tint of laundry soap she inhaled. This fragrance was a remedy for her from the homesick thoughts that engraved her mind, which had been spiraling prior.

His feet sore from his Nike’s that were decrepit, he planted a seat on a smooth stone that had been more comfortable than standing. 

‘Fuck I resent these shoes, they suck so hard,’ he thought bitterly.

He noticed the female Vincent eye goggling him, who was also managing to offer a shy smile. 

“How come you aren’t as worried about this as I am?” 

She shrugged carelessly, approaching him closer. “I don’t know, I feel safe with you, and I know we will get back with them eventually.” 

His heart thumped again, so massive. “You are right.” 

He observed her every moment. She had her hands shuffled into the pockets of her emblematic leather jacket, apprehensively restrained at first.

“Tom?”

When she uttered his name, the beating of his heart frantically paced faster. If it wasn’t sewn into his chest, it probably would of departed his body. Ripped from the skin, soaring somewhere further from here like the flock of birds early this morning, exiting what had been their sweet home. Like a kid rummaging through a candy store, his eyes averted to her ample breasts rising from each breath she exhaled and a rosy shade mantled over his cheeks. He roamed her curvy supply of love handles, in which her form fitted accordingly through her cream sweater. She was a whole damn model, even when standing so casually she seemed professional like one. From the chocolate curls that extended to her back, waving against her like a stream of a lake, all the way to the heel of her jet black winter boots. Averting his view upward, they exchanged in gaze. Interlocked like a silver or gold key in the ignition of a car, still in it’s desired hole it belonged to in a rounded knob of a door handle. They were exposed to a complexion of glimmers that were encrusted diamonds layered over a hickory hue. With a battering flutter of her eyelashes, it drove him mad. Infuriated with love, anxious for her presence to be his. He would give his all to this girl, his 100% percent completion. 

“Yes?” He inquired timidly, too mesmerized by her exquisite charm to articulate anything else. 

She peered to the ground, growing humble herself. Even though she was dawned with a fortunate confidence that he desired to have with her, she had been in the current condition he was in too. Her heart paced faster abnormally, unable to simmer down. She mused in prayers, hoping this wouldn’t evoke distress that could initiate any signs of a panic attack. 

‘Please anxiety, don’t wear me down today,’ she plead desperately.

Her stomach churned when she noticed the speckles of cadet blue eyeing her down. It felt like he was intimidating her, but he wasn’t intentionally. It was the anxiety that was stimulating her fretful nature. The reason why she was pondering inside if she should do it, debating whether if she was ready. Was she prepared for this sudden act of intimacy? Would he although he had a pivotal admiration for her as addressed in his entry of the letter he jotted down and in physical conversation, somehow not bother to reciprocate? What if it had been so terrible, petrifying and horrendous he was recant and alternated his feelings for her? 

All of this bombarding her mind was too much for her. Her eyes began to swell, her cheeks reddened, and her lips quivered with anticipation. 

She needed water. Why hadn’t she been intellectual enough to bring water and her bottle of prescribed medication? 

It’s always better to be more prepared than not prepared at all. 

Damn her for not being as insightful as Angie Ng. 

Concerned for her immobile, unresponsive state, he leaned closer. “Sabrina?”

Without concentration, she suddenly leaned in and cupped his cheeks. He melted inside when their lips were in collision. His body was enraged at the amount of nerves spiraling, butterflies swelling in his stomach, thoughts rushing, and chest propelling at an intensifying velocity. It was uncontrollable, difficult to settle at ease. Her body was close, enabling him to wrap his arms around her waist. It encouraged her to secure hers around the crane of his neck. The kiss wasn’t sloppy, with tongues enticing to consider it a French kiss. It wasn’t a rapid three second standard peck on the lips. It wasn’t as prodding as the nibbling woodpecker Sabrina had caught a glimpse at in variant occasions. It wasn’t spontaneous, but it wasn’t horrible either to neglect it. What do you expect exactly? It’s a standard first kiss, which varies depending on the mood contributing it. It was serene and uplifting, especially since it had been their primary experience with each other. It was only out of exploration, the two adjusting to each other. If they were to pursue a kindling romance, which it had been more than possible they were, it had enough to supply development. There was room for better kisses. 

This was only the beginning.

Like cavemen (and women) existing before their time, adapting to what in the hell the world was. How it revolved, what had to be resolved as progression and evolution inhabited the earth’s magnum. 

So many questions were officially answered. 

It was perceived to be a strawberry flavored lip balm, a sugary and enriched fruity taste he would crave forever from those plump, soft lips. A palate he would never take for granted. He would treat it with such delicacy, just as she had been. The fresh aroma of spicy mint was a sensation she too would desire to taste. After he unwillingly released from each other, they remained close with each other. Both of them processed what had occurred, replaying the moment in the subconscious VHS player of their mind. It had been a thorough peck, as adjusting to their discovery of what they tasted like. It was safe to declare, that their had been a spark. Tingles were flooding all in each of their concurrent blood stream, the cerulean blue of their veins evident on their skin. 

In the moment, he had smiled. 

A smile was all it took for her heart to vibrate violently. 

Her anxiety alleviated when spotting his lips linger into an ample beam, a positive reaction had resulted. Unsure why, she felt shy, the tracks of her feet encircled against the brittle layer of the ground. The faint skid of the heel underneath her boots somehow kept him intrigued, as knowing there was something in his predicament of them. His lips drew a slight “o” as if ready to mumble something. But the words were stuck to his tongue, the state of consciousness at a firm halt. It was a revelation for that it was only obvious, it attributed an amor for him as well as he had for her. To her fortunate circumstance, his attraction towards her remained. 

Their volition to each other had been cured, submitting to be one’s remedy. When together, it had been an obligation to provide their significant other with a provision of love. It was precious, necessary to be preserved to only each other. It could never be hindered by any defects from anyone else. It must be hidden, stored and shielded from any swindlers that could possibly deceive them.

“Hey slowpokes! What the fuck is taking you guys so damn long?!” 

The holler of an impatient Trent Northwick disrupted their moment of resonance. Tom cursed his name as a mutter under his breath, planning to avenge his irritation with his uncivilized chum soon enough. 

The two averted their orbs to exchange another gaze, subtly wishing to kiss again. They wanted to search each other’s lips, to aboard the enthralling destiny of each other’s distinctive taste and scent. 

He hoisted himself off the rock, and still lost in concentration, he became oblivious and was now flimsy. He was a certified dorky klutz, nearly slipping and falling on his ass. Sabrina couldn’t contain her humble giggle and held onto his arm, preventing him from being susceptible to possible injuries. When he gained his balance, he ascended over her like the giant lug he was. The golden apple of the sun illuminated over them, which had been flourishing to their existence for a blossoming romance. The scene of the sky seemed more radiant, the blue hue dashing with vibrancy. The willowy trees danced with the chimes of the wind’s swift breeze, autumn leaves descending from each limb to with the rigid, dirt ground. Encompassed over the below layer underneath their feet would be splattered with stains of maple and russet. 

When they faced each other directly, thinking only of impulse he reached for her petite hand. He intertwined his sausage fingers with her tiny digits, which had been cold. However, it began to heat after connecting with each other’s hold. Remembering the group of teenagers were lost at patience, they ventured upon their trail, eventually finding them.


	14. Stand By Me

The most important things are hardest to say, because words diminish them. It’s hard to make strangers care about the good things in your life.

She continued reading, invested and fixating her concentration on the words of the page. She didn’t skim the sentence, instead reading and interpreting each sentence thoroughly. Like a lathering rinse in a shower, she remained at it. Not even the obnoxious noises and consistent slurring of the drunken group of boys outside of her tent, who’s intentions were to venture in an exploration of the wood once again. Instead, they desired a sense of entertainment and thrills, deciding that it would be a real kicker if they wandered the woods at this time of night. It had been well peaked past dusk, the once chromatic shades consistent of burgundy and indigo, with a compliment of a orange the similar hue of a salamander she spotted from earlier.

Slightly irritated and on edge, she leaned closer to her book through a special communication. She repositioned her reading glasses into place as they were slipping, nearly falling off.

The only reason anyone writes stories is so they can understand the past and get ready for future mortality.

She felt that. It had struck her like the amount of freight trains that zoomed along on it’s civil duty as it served a myriad of purposes: to transport items, to designate people to specific travels, and to kill anyone as it charged faster than a speeding bullet. As a closeted writer and avid reader, her purpose to write was to only tell a story woven together that shaped it in a substantial progression. Consistent of the past, present, and future to indicate a meaning that dare not be deemed trivial.

The shuffling of the tent alarmed her and disturbed her, but she was well aware it wasn’t intentional. It had been Tom. He wanted to see what she was doing in the time being instead of reeking unnecessary havoc with his curious friends. He offered a shy smile, immediately astounded at the different attraction he saw. She had worn glasses, not that it was an atrocious sight, it had simply been different. It was a kind of different he particularly liked and would grow accustomed to, as it didn’t matter to him what this girl appeared in. She was undeniably, drop dead gorgeous no matter the circumstance. She could wear a wrinkly plastic garbage bag as a dress and skip along barefoot and he’d still find it in his heart to love her. It was unconditional, perennial and not superficial. Resorting to his mind was the kiss from earlier. He had truly loved her, and never had he felt so happy that something was officially established. He was anxious to see what they could embark on together, all of the adventures and moments to collaborate for reminiscence.

“Hey,” he greeted, groveling in and adjusting himself to where he was right beside her. For support, he rested a hand on her back, a delicate touch that pampered her skin for only a few seconds. Although he was present, she didn’t let it faze her from her habitual reading at night.

“You wear glasses?” He asked.

She pressed a finger to her lips, struggling to comprehend what she was reading as he began to distract her.

At least wait on until she’s finished with the chapter for fuck’s sake.

“Yeah but only when I’m reading. I’m far sided.”

He simply stared at her, not blinking once. “I didn’t know that.”

“No one does, except for Johnny obviously. I only use them for reading at night.”

The harsh flipping of the page signaled him to leave her be, at least until she declared herself finished. He observed her as she read, who was tempted to resume more. He felt guilt, shameful that he had disturbed her previous mood of tranquil. The next page intertwined in between her thumb and index finger, unleashing a sound that had been similar to a cat hiss. She brushed the page, it’s audible texture somehow soothing her. He figured that she would of continued reading and would of ignored him for the time being, but to his astonishment, she engraved the book with a scrap of paper she torn. It’s edges weren’t refined or smooth, rather a rough ripple. She gave closure to the book, at least until she would reconnect with it again. Her hands traveled to the curved sides of her glasses and settled it to it’s original position. The two sides were aligned together that laid beneath the surface of the rim of her oval framed glasses. For security, she buried it in a periwinkle pocketed cushioned case and settled it on the cover of the book, which read ‘The Body’ by famous author, Stephen King.

“You like Stephen King too?” He asked, impressed. He had only seen the movies as he had been an avid fan of horror adaptions, but the fact she invested her time to reading his books and novels intrigued him.

She smiled soberly. “Yeah, I love Stephen King. This is the third time I’m reading The Body, I literally love it so much.”

“I haven’t read it, but I’ve seen Stand By Me and it’s one of my favorite movies.”

This evoked a joyful beam for the both of them, optimistic about her engaged interest with Tom about the film and Stephen King. “Me too! Wonderful movie, but it’s so much different than the book version.”

“Really? How so?”

“Well, this is an example, but you know the train dodge scene with Teddy?”

Although it was a pivotal moment in the book and movie that was supposed to be taken seriously considering the action behind it, he couldn’t cease his lingering grin. Finally, his girlfriend and him were here, engaging in a late night conversation so random but worthy to chat about. It was a privilege, permitting them to a open mind and evoking their sacred trust in each other.

“Yeah.”

“Gordie grabs him instead of Chris,” she informed, venting onward, “and Chris aims the gun at Ace. Not Gordie.”

“Damn, that sounds so weird. I’ve seen the movie so many times too, I’m used to it being the complete opposite. To me, it fits the characters more.”

She nodded. “Yeah, it’s crazy how different they are although it’s the same storyline and plot.”

“Agreed.”

She propped herself to where she was on her side, resting her eyes. Tom repeated her gesture, tempting to graze her side with his fingers. He shifted his hand towards her, but a barrier had ceased him to a pause. A particular question shifted to his mind, reconsidering that any sudden movements that lacked consent should be the last resort, at least for the current time.

“Hey Sabrina,” he whispered.

She had heard his faint voice, but remained almost at a daze. “Hmm?”

“What are we?”

Her eyes fluttered open, an exhausted sigh escaping her lips. She adjusted her position to where her elbow rested upon the cushion of her pillow. She traced the wrinkles of the ivory cover that was surfaced over them with her index finger, soon meeting his eyes.

“What do you want us to be?”

He bit his lip, for once unable to meet her steady gaze. With a method of meditation to soothe the angst bottled inside, he exhaled a pint of breath he once inhaled.

“I want you to be my girlfriend,” he whispered, desiring for her to be his. He hoped it didn’t sound dominating, as he only sought it to be an equivocate portrayal for the both of them. Not once would he want his desires to faze her, always considering her emotions first.  
To his bewilderment, she had slowly smiled, nonchalant about the subject matter.

“Then ask me the question, silly.”

He mimicked her gesture and smiled. “Sabrina Vincent- wait, what’s your middle name?”

“Giovanna,” she answered, adding a pleasant ring to it, “Sabrina Giovanna Vincent.”

‘Fuck, her name is one of a kind too,’ he mused endearingly.

There was no fault, no evident flaw to her.

“Sabrina Giovanna Vincent,” he resembled a groom on his wedding day, pronouncing her name prior to the official marriage, “will you be my girlfriend?”

Her eyes were luminous, although the scene was dim. “Tom Gurney-what’s yours? It wouldn’t be the same if I said your name without your middle name.“

“It’s Thomas Fletcher Gurney,” he informed, “my name is odd, I know.”

“It’s not odd,” she insisted, shaking her head lightly, “it’s adorable.”

He rolled his eyes playfully, but returned the fixation of his gaze to her. His silence encouraged her to continue on, desperate for their relationship to become official. He knew it seemed obsolete, like a regular Christmas gift a young child desires for years and continuously jots it down on their wish list.

“Thomas Fletcher Gurney,” she began, proceeding to answer, “yes. I will be your girlfriend.”

Gradually, he reeled himself in, connecting his lips with hers. Finally, he would be able to taste the strawberry flavor and smear her burgundy lipstick anytime he wanted. When he moved away, despite being a small peck, it wasn’t trivial. Nothing could ever be deemed to be, as everything was substantially pivotal amid them.

Finally.

The minimal pecks they would share during passing periods, regardless of location.

Finally.

He would engulf her into a hug, sweep her off her feet, and twirl her around like a ballroom dance.

Finally.

They could bond anytime together, the myriad of various adventures whether if it was action or romantic; why the hell not both?

Finally.

She was his, he was hers.

He had flourished, officially pronounced as her amiable king that would abide to her loyally, serve her with every fashion of his love. His repositioned himself to where he lay scattered on his back, with her inching closer to him. Apprehensively, she began to curl against him with her head above his chest. They remained silent, both enjoying the still sound of faint breathing. She enjoyed the lullaby of his heart galloping like a white horse, a kind of enchanted breed only a knight in shining armor would ride to rescue the dazzling princess. His chest heaved, arising and sinking gallantly to support her head.

He maneuvered his hand to her tendrils of hair, stroking each ringlet. It had been soft, reminding him of the fabric of her blanket. He closed his eyes, fascinated by how tranquil they had been together now. No worries, no troubles- they were enabled to be content for the time being.

A sudden realization conquered his mind, his expression punctured into a glum grimace.

They were departing from the campsite tomorrow.

“We are leaving tomorrow,” when he articulated, his chest vibrated with a rumble.

“I know,” she responded, heaving a sigh, “I’m gunna miss this place.”

“Me too.”

In the mood for conversation, it encouraged him to chime once more. “Are you excited to see your brother tomorrow?”

She was silent for a moment, as if contemplating an answer to the question; it was dependable. “Sort of.”

He glanced down at her, remembering the details from her dream. He hoped that if there was a chance he found out, that he wouldn’t rage in chaos. Suddenly fearful over the dear girl, he grazed her back delicately in gradual strokes.

“How long has Johnny been taking care of you for?” He asked.

She glanced up at him, a playful grin lingering upon her lips. “Are you writing a book?”

Suddenly he was flustered, hoping she didn’t consider it to be the twenty question game.  
“No, I just wanna know what life was like for you and Johnny when growing up, get to know you better now since you are my girlfriend.”

“I’m just teasing,” she persisted, stroking his chest soothingly as he done with her back.

“Johnny’s taken care of me pretty much my whole life, I consider him a father more than our own biological father.”

He frowned, aware her parents were imprisoned for criminal felonies. He wasn’t sure how long for, but he knew they were in for quite some time.

“I’m sorry about that Sabrina,” he murmured, pitying the female Vincent. He could relate emotionally, as his father hadn’t been the most greatest either. But he had been apprehensive when discussing him to anyone, even Wade himself who had encountered daddy issues as well.

She shrugged, his pounding heart alleviating any traumatic experiences she unfortunately tackled with Johnny as they matured through childhood and adolescence.

“It’s okay, my dad chose to live life as a criminal. His fault for rendering himself for the worse and now has to spend the rest of his life in jail with my mother. It’s on him for not wanting to prioritize his time, sweep up his act, and dedicate his time to Johnny and me.”

His heart sank, unable to process why a father wouldn’t dare to apply himself as one and utilize his limited time to raise the Vincent siblings. They were supplied with so much worth, more than he had considered. If he had prioritized them primarily, his inherent flesh and blood, perhaps maybe he wouldn’t of resorted to the slammer. He cupped her face with a single hand and planted a peck on her forehead.

“What about your dad, and you mentioned you missed your mom? What are they like?”

‘My dad could give two shits about me,’ he mused, clenching his eyes. Visualizing him right now, supplying himself to the bottle of whiskey after an excessive, overbearing day of work, with his vulnerable mother who was a wounded bird submitting herself to him as some sort of slave. He didn’t love them, he was fully aware he didn’t. Yet his mother had been too blind to see that.

“Um...” He stumbled on his words, indecisive of what to articulate. It was a difficult subject to discuss, and somehow he hadn’t felt ready to.

“Let’s just go to sleep, okay?” He uttered hastily.

“But what about your parents?”

“Another time,” he insisted, and she didn’t question. Sensing something was troubling him, she planted an assuring kiss on his lips, something he had desired.

She burrowed her head deep into his chest, like a submarine with it’s designated trench. It evoked gratitude in him, cognizant appreciation that she had devoted trust to him as he has done for her. At least in some ways had he done so, although this certain topic was unable to attribute to this. She wrapped her arms around his body, enveloping herself closer to him in a warm embrace. Sustained with comfort and security, his plague of insomnia was easy to alleviate, just as he had returned for her anxiety. That was another essential necessity for the new couple as they bloomed in development. They were able to build each other, transition into better people efficiently with the assistance of each other.


	15. Hurricane

She awakened to the contingency of stirring from a reposed Tom Gurney. The female Vincent lifted her head from the cushion of his chest, gaping at him with utter concern. She presumed it must of been a nightmare from his current state of convulsion. Extending her hands out, she shook him ethereally in hopes it would awake him from his distressed slumber. Seeing it wasn’t working, she articulated his name at a diffused whisper. The cadet blue apples popped open, the fumbling motion as he shifted now ceased. An easing pleasure he had woken up to was the mesmeric sight of her hickory orbs. Her pupils dilated, the still somber to where it could of been black from the faint glimmer existent in the center of them. A sly smile tugged on her ample lips, alleviating him from any emotional bounds he experienced.

“Hey,” she murmured, “are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he insisted, blinking a few times to process his current surroundings, which was unilluminated from the indigo midnight sky.

“Was it a nightmare?”

He shook his head no. “No, it wasn’t, I just couldn’t sleep. I have insomnia really bad, and impending on the days it gets bad.”

She flashed him a glum expression, pitying her boyfriend of barely a few hours. "Oh, i'm sorry."

He shrugged negligently. "Nothing I can do about it."

"Have you seen a doctor for treating it?"

"No, I haven't been too much involved with it, it kinda just comes and goes."

She frowned, unsatisfied that he hasn't contributed any means of help for his insomnia. Especially as someone who has struggled with the menacing abysses of anxiety, she instantly went to a doctor for assistance, ultimately prescribing her with Klonopin. Although it hadn't been deemed to be a solution so requisite, it had improved her panic attacks and steadied her performance for how she tackled them.

"You need to see a doctor Tom," she asserted only out of allegiance as his recent girlfriend, "I see Doctor Merril, and he's prescribed me Klonopin which helps me out so much for remitting my anxiety. I manage it substantially, at least in comparison to when I first began having panic attacks. It was severe to the point I was reliant on Johnny for calming me down."

He heaved a sigh of exhaustion, the last resort he wanted to take was being imposed to medication. For all he knew, it could be worthless to bother attempting. It could stimulate an allergic reaction for all he knew and mutate into a different person he could resent.  
"I don't know Sab."

"You need to, it's important to take care of yourself." She pressed, obdurate on him seeking a doctor or professional to maintain his insomnia.

"I do take care of myself." He dissented contentiously.

"Then seek a doctor, please." She supplicated, but alarmed her with a potent shake of the head.

"No! I'm fine, stop riding my ass about this, would you?"

Taken aback, she spared a few centimeters way between the two. Seeing that he had frightened her, without delay he retaliated and apologized, pardoning his sudden capricious behavior, "I'm sorry Sabrina, I didn't mean to get hostile with you."

Seeing the regret in his gaze, she inched with an advent to him, offering a shy smile along with it. "I'm sorry too."

He furrowed an eyebrow in bemusement. "What are you sorry for?"

She shrugged dubiously, unable to meet his concerned gaze. "I don't know, for pestering you about this. I know it's difficult to see a doctor for something like insomnia, anxiety, or any mental impairment. I don't mean to nag you, I just know now that I'm your girlfriend, it's my duty to care for you. And I don't have to, I want to."

He stared at her with such compassion, grateful for to have his girl included in his life. Never could he seclude her in any means. Like him, his intentions would be devoted to her, just as she would commit to him.  
Drifting into her existence, he coiled his arms around her small waist, reeling her into his threshold. At first, she appeared hesitant, unexpected of his sudden entanglement. But she sank into him, settling her head onto one of his broad shoulders. When he buried his head into her shoulders just as well, he became buoyant, gliding into an alternate universe, suddenly becoming a spirit of the material world. Another dimension of luscious chocolate curls and Everlasting Sunshine shampoo that was a satisfying aroma to inhale. It represented her, the dignifying scent an innocent angel with wings velutinous and aiming to spread, with a lambent ring of a halo sprouting above her head. It felt like heaven, chocolate colored heaven it was.

Disturbing their moment of serenity, a shrieking yelp that resembled the tone of one of his friend's daunted over the two with a sudden panic. They released each other regretfully, but remained close within proximity. For support, Sabrina held onto his arm and dug herself under the purveyance of wool. They were troubled with fear, refusing to utter a single word to concentrate on the peculiar shriek that just occurred seconds ago. Her chest pounded at a greater velocity, beginning to swelter with anxiousness. Her breathing was impaired, and he could hear it. She unsheathed her claws like her cat at home, digging into his arms for support. He allowed it to slide, as he rather her depend on him for protection and safety then not seek it at all.

She felt sick to her stomach, as her gut enticed in a clenched knot. As he began to shift even the most slightest hint of movement, she gripped onto his arm.

"What happened?"

"I have no idea," he whispered underneath his breath, gradually slipping away from her. He peered over to her, levitating an arm in front of her to guard her from any possible threats.

"Stay here."

She blinked, attempting to regain her breath. "Get my medicine and a water bottle please."

He nodded slowly. "I will, stay here though. If i'm not back within five minutes, call for help."

Hearing him say that did not guarantee improvement or any alleviation for her anxiety.

It only grew worse.

She maneuvered her petite hands adherently to her pillow, gripping onto it in a tight clench. She hovered over it in a tight curl, as her tears began to stream down her face. She gasped for air, finding it a difficult challenge to breath. She attempted to steady it as best as she could, but even that couldn't help her. She longed for him, wishing he had been here to embrace her in his arms and assure her everything would be alright. She had missed him immensely. She depended on his security more than ever, hoping he somehow knew where her exact location was. She regretted it solemnly, not informing him of her precise whereabouts. She needed him more than ever, but there was nothing he could do as his knowledge was faint. How stupid she was, what a damn mistake she has made for herself. Now here she was, trapped in the woods alone, out in the epicenter of nowhere. Far away, feeling like a damsel in distress locked up in the tower that was a silverstone colossal with an attentive fire breathing dragon wavering down her shivering spine. Her streaming waterfall of tears dripped onto her pillow, beginning to soak it with a cleanse. Her vision was distilled, blinded as a hollow somber erupted over it. It had daunted her, capturing her in it's tanglement, constricted and enslaved under it's cruel spell that would continue to intensify.

:::

_There remains a classroom consistent of a class of kids ranged from ages eight to nine, scattered at their designated desk as instructed by their authorial teachers. Each classroom was variant in its setting of desks, either combined together in pairs or pods, or aligned vertically or horizontally in a single row. It consisted of Jr. Executive desks, with laminated wooden tops and navy blue metal compartments. The elementary school had once been poorer, with desks rusting orange splotches with the surface rigged or rather 'colorful' permanent engravement of doodles from each generation of school children. However, thanks to the assistance of the Derby Harrington family, it provided the local primary school with enough funds to renovate the classrooms to improve the compatibility of learning. Now students would function better in a more civilized, 'proper manner', as stressed by the upper class members of the metropolitan of Bullworth. However, to their ultimate desires, this didn't cease the erratic misbehaving of the students. Crumpled pieces of paper were being being vacuumed through stolen straws from the cafeteria, tossed around as spitballs, mainly aimed for the weaker, innocent students. The tolerable, innocent students diverted their attention to their workbooks and textbooks, attentive to their studies. These habits would continue on for some, progressing all the way into their high school career. This defined mainly the what would be considered the current nerdlings, and a young girl in particular._

_Beatrice Trudeau shrugged on her pink cashmere sweater as a frigid draft caused her to shiver. Her hair had extended to her upper back, merely a few inches longer than her current hairstyle, which was trimmed to her shoulders, the honey blonde tendrils swerved up like a soup ladle. She attempted desperately to ignore the irritating Mandy Wiles that sat diagonally from her, who was calling her names, one of them degrading to a "four-eyed pig." She was the primarily target for harassment, spitballs shooting at her like chaos. She attempted to dodge it and ignore the bullying, wishing she could replace her best friend, which baffled her how she chose to remain loyal to her despite having the reputation of being the 'lamest and ugliest girl in school.'  Especially since she had been prettier, maturer as a young girl. She had this modesty that appealed to the other students, who well reserved and respectful to those around her. Her hickory pools, even when in comparison to her current appearance were absolutely radiant, dazzling anyone with the slightest tint of a sparkle. They twinkled like stars, and her eyelashes seemed naturally long. They were considered to be "Audrey Hepburn eyes" as they were big and embed with delight. Her chocolate waves remained long, refusing to cut it unless it was trimming off the rotting dead ends thanks to the deceased folicil cells. Like the velvety icing of the cake, a vivid and shiny red ribbon was enticed in a coil around her ponytail. It coordinated with her floral dress and tattered denim jacket, and although she came from the poorer side of Bullworth, she somehow managed to appear her best. Seeing how Beatrice was intimidated, immediately she didn't hesitate to come to her defense._

_"Mandy," she began, her voice humble and kind, sweet as honey and soft as a rabbit, "would you please leave Beatrice alone?"_

_Remembering her brother, how handsome he had been at eleven years old, striking good punches to his rivals, she instantly stopped. "Sure Sabrina, sorry for troubling you."_

_She offered a smile and nodded courteously. "No worries."_

_Her friend beside her shook her head lightly in disbelief, unable to comprehend how much power she had over Mandy. She was aware she was that away because of her attractions to her brother, which were discreet from Sabrina's expertise. She knew her positive treatments to her had only been bogus to begin with in hopes of someday achieving her brother's affection through her by winning her heart and respect._

_"I can't believe you did that," Beatrice murmured, concluding the last sentence in her workbook, "how you convinced her of stopping is beyond me."_

_She shrugged, resuming to the same thing. "I don't know, but it stopped, right?"_

_The two besties exchanged a smile, content that it did diffuse. The spitballing ceased after hearing Sabrina speak, leaving Beatrice in a whirl of relief._

_The two girls completed their works for the day, conveniently at the time they were dismissed from school, finalizing the day. They had walked home together in pairs, respecting the buddy system. They chatted about random topics, like who had cooties and was planning to contaminate next with it, their utter excitement for the summertime, the books they were invested in reading, and plans for their upcoming sleepover together. These best friends were inseparable and would be difficult to replace one another. Their bond was sacred, special as they evoked all of their trust in each other. Without the other, it wouldn't of been the same._

_Now alone, within a closer proximity of her grandmother’s house located in New Coventry, she skipped cheerfully towards the house. Prior to stepping in, she ceased to a halt. She gaped up at the mahogany brick house, noticing every bit of mold cementing over the granite layer. Pinky Gauthier’s snide remarks about her poor home life invaded her collection of thoughts, discouraging the young girl and her ambitions. She sighed, envious of her enemy; like Beatrice, her enemy had been Mandy. That’s what stimulated a connection, is although Sabrina didn’t have many rivals, she did have one in particular. She harassed her as she bombarded her intentionally of her homely, luxurious lifestyle. But that’s not what she was mainly jealous about. It was more, something Pinky had taken for granted when she perceived she didn’t get what she rightfully deserved. It was a father, she had the experience of being able to spend time with her father. She heard the stories, one of how he ordered Toys-R-Us to construct a special dollhouse to Pinky’s favor, with a compliment of baby pink, seamless Victorian Wood, with oak shingles layered over the roof. It was three stories, grand and enormous to the point you could fit a real life baby inside of it. The other he had taken her to some of his road trips, improving their bond. He had cared for her, and was actually there for her. At the time, just a year before, her father had been arrested for criminal felonies, and if he made the slightest bit of contact, it was under the influence of alcohol. Never sober or concentrated._

_She heaved an exhausted sigh, hoping to see her brother home. It astounded her when he wasn’t accompanying the two girls on their walk home today, which he always does to make sure they are safe._

_But to her utter disappointment, no one had been there. She had a feeling she’d be alone as she didn’t see her grandmother’s old dark grey Nissan Versa parked on the side of the street. When she dropped her worn out bookbag onto her floral comforter, a sudden craving for sweets devoured her interest. Although they had been poor, her grandmother received food stamps and aid from the government since she was retired, and attended daily bingo tournaments in hopes of winning extra loot. She was enabled to afford sugary sweets for her grandchildren, from various cookies like the iconic chocolate chip and white chocolate macadamia nut cookies, to powdery donuts to layered volcanoes of scrumptious cakes, and all the way to the carbonated sugar dreams of Dr. Pepper and Coca-Cola._

_Determined for a chocolate chip cookie, she headed towards the dark kitchen, flicking on the light. Through the window, the sky was a pale grey, impairing her vision to where it was difficult to see. From her petite body, this disrupted her ability to naturally reach the cookie jar. The only option available was to climb up the mountain counter top, from the cliffs of drawers providing her a sense of security for each step. She hovered over the emerald counter, heading to her destination. She narrowed her hickory orbs as she scrutinized the shiny Mickey Mouse cookie jar, which only had been a head with a part of his body waving it’s glove hand with a single greet. It’s eyes were like an oil slick, smeared with a streak and dilated at an expansion. From how somber it was for the scenery, it reminded her of a spirit watching over her. Every time she exchanged a gaze with it, she felt as if it was particularly fixating it’s focus to her._

_And only her._

_However, she didn’t allow it’s intimidating, unsettling glare stop her._

_By the time she had made it over the countertop, she achieved only a step of her goal._

_She stood on her hind legs, gradually shifting upward to where she was completely balanced. She peered over her shoulder, pretending this to be a game of the “floor is lava.” The once beige tiles that were scattered in an alignment reddened, fizzy bubbles popping. She averted her attention back to the deceiving cookie jar, extending her arms out. She stretched her legs, tipping to her curling toes. Her hands gripped the surface of the cabinets for support, gradually spreading to the cookie jar. Her sticky fingers maneuvered in slow portions, pacing herself as best as she could._

_Slowly, slowly, slowly._

_Steady, steady, steady..._

_STILL!_

_Her hands encompassed the cherished delicate cookie jar, clenching onto it tightly so she wouldn’t drop it. She quivered with anticipation her palate of soft, edible cookie creamed with chocolatey goodness dripping on her tongue. She began to hold it to her chest, her hold shaky from being apprehensive. Hearing the pattering of raindrops against the kitchen window, she thought of her brother’s absence, hoping he was alright and that he wasn’t drenched from the rain to the point he could catch a cold._

_As the rain intensified, thunder crackled, it’s lightning battering the sky with powerful strikes. Like one of the gods, omnipotent and demonstrating their power through each bolt. Coincidentally, at the convenient time revealed a hasty 11 year old Johnny Vincent. Splattered with bruises and caked with dried blood, he managed to enter the house fine. He had some ‘business’ to settle with the spoiled rich kids, including Derby Harrington himself._

_Running a hand through his wet mop of hair, which had been the same shade as Sabrina’s chocolate locks, he attempted his best to keep steady. He paced his breaths and closed his eyes, remembering the events from the fight he was engaged with._

_‘Hopefully it’ll teach those spoiled brats a lesson,’ he mused mercifully._

_”Sabrina, I’m sorry, I had to do something, I-“_

_Before he could conclude his sentence, he saw his baby sister attempting to reel a heavy cookie jar to her chest. When she held the cookie jar, she struggled to refrain from losing her balance. As she shifted her feet down, she was near close to falling._

_“Sis! Get the hell down from there!” He hollered, alarming her to the point she began to slip. Rapidly and thinking of impulse, he slid in, catching her before she fell. The cookie jar slithered away from her hands, ascending to the kitchen floor in dissembled pieces. She peered down, imagining the cookie jar melting, the once Mickey Mouse glossy texture nothing but a waxy puddle._

_“What the hell were you thinking? You could of gotten hurt!”_

_She blinked, unable to meet her brother’s gaze. “But I wanted a cookie.”_

_He shook his head in disapproval. “You could of asked me! You should of waited! Why didn’t you wait, huh?”_

_She remained frozen, immobile and incapable shifting the slightest hint of movement. All she could see was the shattered pieces, gliding her into a cryptic trance. Her breathing was scarse, her eyes began to swell. She discovered herself panting melodramatically, gasping for air. Her brother as he firmly held her close to his chest knew something was wrong, worried and sick for the panic state in his baby sister. What the hell was wrong with her? What stimulated this odd behavior?_

_“Sabrina?” He murmured lightly, hoping to ease her._

_Tears began to drip from her face, stammering profusely. “I-I-I b-b-br-broke it.”_

_He averted his attention to the fracture of the once happy Mickey Mouse, who was now nothing but a damaged fragment of pieces. The colors were peeled off already, no longer according to the black, red, and peach shades._

_He carefully began to release her from his arms, but to his astonishment, she gripped onto him._

_“J-Johnny! I can’t breathe, don’t let me go! I need water!” She cried, clenching onto him tightly, as if worried she was gunna die here, there, and now in the center of the kitchen floor._

_He did as she instructed, refusing to let her go and giving her a glass of water. He drew the glass to her lips, assisting her as she began to drink._

_“There, sis, drink up.” He insisted, stroking her hair assuringly. After she slurped it in a whole round, she wiped her tears from her face. She shook vibrantly, unable to remain still._

_“Grandma is gonna be angry Johnny! I don’t know what to do, I’m so scared, what do I do-“_

_He hushed her, seeing that it was only levitating more unnecessary distress that would make it worse. She didn’t need it._

_“I’ll tell her I did it, no sweat sis, okay?” He assured. She knitted her eyebrows in confusion, unsure why he would say he did when he didn’t commit the broken mess._

_“But I did it-“_

_”Doesn’t matter sis, just let me take the fall for this one, okay? Just calm down, I’ll bring this up to grandma, okay? Seeing you panic like this isn’t healthy.”_

_She was unable to meet his gaze, too humiliated with herself to even utter a response. She felt like a monster, although she had been only a young child, she considered herself a demon child who reeked havoc. But it wasn’t her fault, it’s just how she was. She shouldn’t blame herself for this, it occurs to anybody. Even at her age._

_He pulled her into an embrace, patting her back assuringly. She began to sob, drenching his grey shirt._

_”You are worrying me sis,” he spoke softly, guilty as she could hear the pain in this voice, “acting like this. You are only a kid, Sabrina, younger than me. You shouldn’t worry about anythin’. You shouldn’t be in this... state. This only makes me more protective of you. I promise, you don’t ever have to worry about anythin’ with me around. I will be there to help you, always remember that. You can always count on me sis, so don’t shy from tellin’ me what’s going on.”_


	16. Redemption

Crickets chirped their evening lullaby, just like the birds with their morning song. Coyotes howled in the wondrous night and foxes screeched at the top of their lungs. Leaves crunched beneath his feet, causing him to become timid, as he could unintentionally disturb an animal. An animal who could be driven rabid and equip with violence, rage at him in a full blow attack.

He heard another piercing shriek that belonged to one of his friends, and he was unsure who it was. It wasn’t distinct, as his friends were famous for screaming so vehemently.

The forest was deceptive to him as the night sky lurked above him. His vision was impaired, and currently he had wished to be a cat and be enabled to see nocturnally. He also wished whoever the fuck was screaming was actually in trouble and in desperate need of assistance, rather than pranking him and his girlfriend on their last night here. A night that could be spent peacefully, evoking love between the recent couple. He had thought of her as he shifted each foot cautiously, careful of where he sauntered. He regretted not bringing a flashlight, as it was much desired to guide him through the manipulative schemes of the somber night. It was practically begging for a death wish, as anything could avenge an assault on him in the offense. Gratefully though, he had the accompanying stars to guide him, as well as the constant thought of Sabrina encompassing every segment of his mind. 

In the distance, a flaming orange glow illuminated the portion of the forest. He saw two familiar shadows, more than likely an affinity of his friends. They were standing at a decent height, and the shape of hair allowed him to presume who they could possibly be. He gained courage and quickened his pace, rushing through the willowy forest. The light had led him to his indications, which they were found corrected.

It had been Wade and Trent, the both of them snickering uncontrollably. Another piercing scream ignited, diffusing into an endless supply of chuckles again. He became enraged, infuriated by the immaturity of his friends. In the light, shattered beer bottles were carelessly thrown at the trees. 

“What the hell are you guys doing?” He demanded, earning a set of gazes from his two friends. Too drunk to convey his angered emotions, instead they augmented their chuckles. 

“Throwing beer bottles at that fucking skunk, we made a bet to see who it would spray first.”  
Trent informed, earning a snicker from Wade who aimed directly at the creature. 

Tom peered to a hollow log, spotting the yellow burning eyes of a black skunk hiding inside it. He shook his head in disbelief, unable to comprehend why they would do such a thing. He’s put up with their shenanigans before, the imbeciles always thinking on impulse. They lacked common sense, and if it wasn’t for him, he probably wouldn’t of rescued them from smelling repulsively by the stench of the skunk. 

“You guys are fucking crazy! Come on, we are getting outta here!” He yelled, his New York accent evident at the top of his lungs. 

He grabbed them by their arms, but Trent yanked away from him. 

“No! Stop being such a fucking party pooper Tom-fucking-Gurney!” 

Suddenly Wade sniffed his shirt, inhaling a mystifying, familiar scent. 

“I smell Sabrinaaaa,” He slurred, dazed and confused with a pathetic grin on his face, “is she yours yet?” 

Ignoring his drunken friend, he fixated his focus to Trent. “Stop acting like a fucking baby Trent! It’s not my duty to baby you all the damn time!”

“Then don’t!” He screamed, tossing another beer bottle high in the air. The crackling of the crystal shards smashed against the tree bark, and it was enough for the presence of the skunk. As an act of defense, it leaned out of it’s hidden spot.

Tom dragged Wade out, not assisting his friend this time. The skunk turned around, revealing it’s behind to the drunken Trent Northwick. Before he could guard himself, it levitated it’s fluffy, black, white striped tail up, releasing it’s method of attack. Powder fused in Trent’s face, blinding him like the one of the students from Bullworth had attempted with the assault of a spray paint can. He rubbed his eyes, his once drunken state alleviated, gradually returning to a sober state. Tom plugged in his nose, and as his friend beside him realized what was going on, he repeated the similar gesture. He smelled like decay, so rotten and putrid. The two boys refused to inch the slightest step towards their friend, worried that the odorous scent would rub against them. 

While the boys were involved in a conflict, a frantic Angie Ng arrived, shuffling through the forest in only her pajamas. Her raven colored hair was no longer tied into two braids, leaving her shoulder length hair in luscious waves. She attempted to regain her breath in heavy panting, evident she had ran all the way from the campsite. 

“Tom,” she articulated once she had caught her breath, “it’s Sabrina. I can’t get her to stop crying.” 

He widened his eyes, caped with fear. “Didn’t she take her medication?”

“She did,” she informed, as he on the way had informed her to get her water bottle and a couple of Klonopin specifically for her, “but she won’t stop crying, she says she needs you.” 

Without hesitation, he ran briskly through the woods, uncaring if the leaves crunched vibrantly underneath his feet. Fortunately for him, he had been a decent runner, progressing to the exact speed that was needed right now. When he arrived to the campsite, he had discovered the other friends at a current state of panic and uneasiness. Their tent had been zipped open, as if it had been prepared for his arrival.

“She’s a mess,” Davis informed his friend lightly, hoping to not offend him the wrong way. Tom nodded slightly, groveling his way in.

She had been a vulnerable ball, curled up into her blanket. His heart ached and gut enticed in a gnarling knot, wrenched with guilt for leaving her stranded alone. He regretted solemnly, as if he would of remained beside her, then perhaps she wouldn't be a mangled mess. He blamed himself immensely, as him and his friends had been the reason for her anxiety attacks at least twice. As her boyfriend, it was unacceptable for him and them to be doing that. He needed to resolve this, especially now that his friends were rather immature and denoted amusement than see through the seriousness of any situation. As her boyfriend, he would provide her with prosperity and spoil her with plenty of affection. This girl deserved every ounce of love he would pour to her, no doubt that she would receive only the best.

He approached her cautiously, weary of frightening her. He had been nearly stagnant in his movement, remaining as cautious as he possibly could. But to his utter bewilderment, she threw her arms around him, embracing him in a tight-knit hug. Meanwhile, he coiled his arms around her waist, rubbing her back in an assuring manner. His chest dropped, feeling his heart cease to a halt when hearing her sob into his shoulder. 

"Sabrina," he mumbled, beginning her intertwine his fingers with her tangled hair, "it's okay, don't cry. Everything is gunna be alright, okay? I promise."

Feeling the desire to utter out more words to spark her comfort, he articulated an endearing promise:

"I'm here."

Hearing him murmur so soothingly was working, alleviating her sobs, which were softening by the minute. 

"I miss him Tom," she murmured, her heart aching from how much she longed to see her brother again.

"I miss him so much... i'm ready to go home."  
He stroked her soft, luscious curls, which had been a heavenly touch against his skin. It felt like a plush blanket from how voluminous it was, a velvety texture to it and all.  
"I know you do, but hey, tomorrow you'll see him. It'll all be alright, you will be reunited again."

When she felt steady at an emotional balance, he released her from him to the point he could gape at her. Her beautiful complexion was mantled with redness, her hickory orbs melancholy as they sparkled from her tears. Although they were caped with sorrow, boarding the train of misery, somehow they managed to still appear paradisaical. Like he could easily descend into another destination he always dreamed of, somewhere it fixated it's focus on them. It was their journey to each designation planned, wherever they desired to go, they would be by each other. 

"After we get back, i'll take you on our first date. We will start our beginning, experience all of the things that couples do, and form our own traditions. I'll be there for you to the fullest, just like I am here now. Just know that i'm yours, okay?"

She sniffled, a sly smile tugging at her lips. A faint giggle escaped from her, telling him that everything was going to be alright. "Okay."

He pressed his lips against her forehead, nurturing her to where she was at tranquility.

"Did you drink enough water?"

Sabrina nodded gently. "Yeah, I did. I have one bottle left. I'm saving it for tomorrow."

"Good," he sent his approval, as time passed further he averted his concentration to his friends. When Trent arrived at the scene, the rancid bomb from the skunk had been too foul for them to approach him. Davis' expression punctured in repulsion, unable to inhale the malodorous stench. It burned the inside of his lungs, making it difficult to congest the air encompassing the group of adolescents. 

"What the hell is that odor? It's fucking nasty!"

Wade stifled a chuckle. "He got skunked bad!"

Trent was flustered with humiliation, regretting ever crossing paths with that damn skunk. "I'm going for a swim, at least try to get some of the odor out."

Ethan hovered the eminent portion of his fabric of his shirt over his nose, in the same place as Davis.

"That smell is awful man! Stay the hell away from me! I don't wanna be coming home smelling like someone died! I want my mama to have at least some indication we had a good time this weekend." 

"Same here."

"I would offer you my new lotion, but I don't think you would wanna smell feminine." Angie giggled. 

"Honestly, if I were in his shoes, I would take the risk. Better than smelling like a sewer rat, that's for sure."

Everyone murmured in agreement at Tom's statement, who earned an eye roll from Trent. 

"Fuck off Tom."

Prior to him leaving the woods, Wade hollered at him, "If you come back still reeking like that, you are not sleeping in the same tent with me tonight!"

Trent extended the finger, flipping the bird carelessly despite it being his pal. He wasn't gunna take anymore of their insults, if anything they could go screw off for all he bothered.  
Seeing that it was late and yawning with exhaustion, Davis was ready to declare it a night. 

"We should probably all get ready for bed, especially since we are leaving first thing tomorrow morning."

Angie stretched her arms, proceeding to follow her companion into their tent too. "Me too, I am really tired."

"Get a good night sleep everyone," she insisted, suddenly halting to a stop. Through her glasses, she peered over to the female Vincent, who was now adjusting to a comfortable position along with Tom.

"Are you alright Sabrina?"

She nodded, assuring her she had been fine. Angie offered a shy smile, nodding courteously she understood. 

"Okay, goodnight you two."

"Night." The recent couple chimed in unison, both exchanging a glance with each other.

While the female Vincent was swimming underneath the layer of her fuzzy blanket, Tom zipped up the tent. He returned to where he previously was, diving in to swim with her too. Hovered over them was a sea of blankets, wool and similar in hues. Her purple blanket coordinated well with his dark grey comforter, resembling the indigo lake. He leaned in to kiss her forehead like the moon had with the lake, it’s circle dripping into the waves, almost like it had melted in the threshold of the rippling tides. 

Before she could fall back asleep, she remembered what had started their wake up call in the first place. 

“Tom, will you be able to sleep okay?” 

“I should,” he assured, noticing the utter concern evident in her hickory orbs, “don’t worry. I’ll be able to sleep. What about you? Are you okay?”

She nodded in response, her hair swishing as she swayed each centimeter of her head. “I’ll be fine, thank you for calming me. I’m so sorry my anxiety got so bad this weekend.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he insisted, “it’s not your fault. Everyone gets anxiety, it’s just how life goes I guess.” 

She formed a sly smile, thinking positive thoughts. 

“It is. And earlier, about me saying I wanna go home? I’m sorry for getting so homesick.”

“Everyone gets homesick, Brina.” 

Realizing he was right, she concentrated on falling asleep. But for some reason, she couldn’t fall asleep. She craved his soothing embrace again, just like the night prior to their official status as boyfriend and girlfriend. She gazed up at him, mesmerized by how serene he had been. It appealed her how content he was, acting just like a baby when it first slept. His eyelashes brushed against the top of his cheeks, and in the starry night, with the lights unillumimated, she noticed the bruise over his right eye began to heal further, but somehow it seemed to be a permanent grape patch. A patch that would be tangible, but unable to remove like peeling off the skins of an Idaho potato. She wished she could find it in her heart to ask him, discover a stronger courage. Somehow, she didn’t feel ready yet. This wasn’t the exact moment. A better time, more substantial as they would progress their relationship. Soon she’ll ask, but for now, her musings remained bottled up inside of her subconscious mind. They would be sealed away, stored until she would release the lid off the cap, and finally her question would be delivered to him. 

She maneuvered her petite hand to the side of his pale cheek, tracing it with an index finger. She studied his complexion, absorbing the satisfactory of his plush skin. 

He opened his cadet blue eyes, meeting hers for only a moment. 

Then soon, their lips exchanged a goodnight kiss, the palate drawing closer to him.

He would be able to feel every bit of this sensation, the way his lips would tingle, along with the rest of his body. The energy surged through out his body, suddenly becoming brighter, her remedy during him to where he felt healthy at a balance. 

When she pulled away, she was smiling through the kiss. Her beam evoked a smile out of him, her happiness resulting in the equivalent balance of his happiness, possibly ten times more. 

“Goodnight Tom.”

She positioned herself to where she flipped to her side, with her back faced towards his front view. He drew himself closer, sensing her desire to be held. He coiled his arms around her stomach, captivated by how each breath compressed in her body heaved continuously. He rubbed her love handles, careless if she had a bit of thickness to her bone. He would love her unconditionally, no matter how much she weighed or her height. If she had trimmed her hair, he wouldn’t mind. He would love her for what had been inside of her, not at all to be superficial. What mattered to him significantly was her comfort, if she was content with herself and was always honest. As long as she was pleased, he was jovial. 

He buried himself into the name of her neck, soon shifting to her shoulder. He whispered in her ear, how subdued his New York accent had been a mellow tone soothed her as she fell asleep. 

“Goodnight, Brina.”


	17. Going Home

Today had been it. The weekend of camping was ceasing to an end. It was composed of mix emotions, varying from disappointment and relief. A majority of the boys were depressed to see the conclusion of their trip, their assemblage of their favorite munchies and cherished beer bottles had vanquished before their very eyes. They also were bemused by how impermanent it had been, beginning to comprehend fully that each moment must be spared with much delicacy as it possibly could. They wished it was unlimited, not constrained to a three day weekend. Sure, there was drama occasionally, but overall, they were granted an opportunity to bond with each other. Sabrina, despite being relieved she was heading home to her brother, had been grateful for getting to know a couple of her boyfriend’s friends, and Angie too. She was remorseful over the fact Wade had an strained relationship with his father, both fiddling on the strings of tension. She remembered about Tom, asking about his relationship with his parents and how he didn’t confide in her about anything. It was a struggle for her not to be offended, as she was aware that they were only commencing the beginning of their relationship. Another thought had engraved her mind, leaving her to ponder further skeptically. She implied by his bruise, an indication of scarred battles of pain, that perhaps it had been his parent(s). Theoretically, maybe he had been humiliated by it, as it was a common nature in men to not necessarily confront their weaknesses, being a difficult challenge to reveal their vulnerable side. The only option she could do was hope, which was lingering by a thread. She yearned for him to be able to confide in her anything he had tackled in his life, as like him, they both desired a sacred trust with each other.

The boys were packing up everything, almost reversing how they had planted the set of inflatable tents by each other. They were reeling them into their vehicles, when suddenly an augmented idea had invaded Tom’s mind. Already close to his friend, he yanked him aside by the black sleeve of his Green Day hoodie.

“Hey, Wade, do you think you and Trent could ride with Davis instead?”

He arched an eyebrow, not at first agreeing to this. “I don’t know about that man, that dude still fucking reeks from that skunk last night.”

“Please, it’s for me and Sabrina, I kind of wanted to be the one to take her home.”

“Oh yeah, you guys have now es-ca- _lated!_ So what was it like?” He inquired, a mischievous smirk tugging on his lips.

He gaped at him in confusion. “What are you talking about Wade?”

“Y’know, what was it like?” He wiggled his thick, auburn eyebrows suggestively.

Realizing what he had been hinting to, he immediately shook his head, denying everything that invaded his perverted friend’s head.

“No! We didn’t do that! We only been together since last night.”

“That’s what they all say,” he teased, earning a light jab on the arm from Tom, “I’m just kidding man, but in all seriousness, how did it go?”

For some odd reason, he became flustered. A faint blush mantled on his cheekbones and apprehensively he peered around the willowy forest. The broad of daylight compared to the manipulative villain of night enabled him to see more clearer. Seeing no visible sight of the female Vincent, assuming she must of been by the creek, he uttered a response to his friend.

“It was incredible,” he answered softly, and by the jovial grin that was widespread, his friend knew he had meant it truly, “she kissed me yesterday. Not me going up to her and enveloping her in to peck her on the lips. She went up to me and kissed me.”

Wade nodded approvingly, patting him on the back in praise. “That’s awesome! What was it like?”

He bit the top of his lip, searching for the correct words. How could he describe the experience of kissing her? It had been so much to say, if he could express it in a detailed story, he would of if granted the chance.

“Sensational, fantastic, amazing to the point it rendered me speechless, her lips were so soft, mine were probably chapped and dry as a fucking rock, but she still kissed me.”

“And now it all descends down into more intense things. Trust me man, your first time is gunna be awesome. Fucking-A, I tell you what.”

He couldn’t process it all, musing about his first time with Sabrina Vincent. Hell, he couldn’t with their first kiss. He would be able to experience all of things he dreamed of with her, and some he’s never even encountered a dream.

“I’m so excited Wade,” he articulated so jittery, “I can’t believe it actually happened.”

“Well believe it. Ey’, when we get back, maybe I can score a date with one of the townie chicks or somethin’. We’ll go double maybe?”

Tom smiled, digging the idea already. “Yeah Wade. Or maybe Sabrina can hook you up with one of her friends.”

“Yeah!”

Worried to trail his mind off to somewhere adrift from his original idea, he articulated one more. “So Wade, about me taking Sabrina home-”

He heaved a sigh, seeing that his friend wanted to spend with his girlfriend more privately. The girl he had been in love with since primary school had finally been his. He would of regretted it if he had decline permission, like a father with their child. It would of been shameful, seeing how the boy desired to spend time with his one and only. Caving in, he nodded slyly, evoking a jovial beam in his friend, who fist pumped the frigid November air.

“Alright. I’ll put up with Trent’s stinky ass just for you,” he agreed, stifling a chuckle from his comment, “but you are borrowing Davis’ truck. I don’t wanna take a chance at my dad’s car getting totaled, or he’ll get me the ultimate strap for sure.”

“Thanks Wade.”

The two bros exchanged a hug, grateful for their friendship. It sailed to infinite and beyond, ascending to a limitless millennium. What would these two chums be capable of without their companionship?

Thinking of the pivotal focus of their conversation which had been her, he decided to search for Sabrina.

“I’ll be back, I’m gunna go look for Brina,” he informed, swerving in the direction towards the creek. As he was wandering towards the direction of where she possibly had been, Wade hollered after him.

“Make it quick! Or we’ll leave you behind!”

Cushioned up against a stone rock, the female Vincent surveyed the captivating scene of the creek for the concluding time. The dawn was painted with an aesthetically appealing sunrise, embodied with a mantle of splendid hues. The sunrise had appeared vivid, the lavender sky harmonized with the shade of a prim rose that was a divine elegance. Added in, evident was an orange that was a dollop on a tea rose, it too exquisite in it’s alluring charm. The sun had revealed it’s golden apple of it’s eye through the mauve wool fabric of the clouds in a elongated stream, giving birth to the yellow velvety ribbon that desired ounces of attention. No signs of birds were present, as presumed from the female Vincent that they departed in preparation for the harsh shrills of the blistering winter. She peered over to the stretched streams of the concurrent creek, fixating her gaze on the rock directly across from her. The particular stone rock, similar to the one she was currently sitting on had been the exact one. It was significant to her, primarily being the account that she had engaged her initial kiss with him. She admitted herself that she was baffled at how much confidence that was stored inside of her enabled to commit such an action. She craved the essence of him as he had been the premise of her spiraling thread of thoughts. Thinking of her reflections only in reverse, the tingles and soaring butterflies she had swallowed whole still made her queasy inside. Not at all repugnant or repentant was she about it, rather if anything a proud levitation that awarded her with dignity. If she hadn’t done it, she wouldn’t of discovered the answer to her question, the boy she had coupled with over the small dosage of the weekend, if he had been worth her precious time. It was availing to her, as granted to be able to experience what her high school career would be with him. She had been fervent about it if anything, thrilled to develop a defined meaning in this relationship.

Grasping her immediate attention was an auburn fur coated fawn sprinkled with cotton splotches prancing around the shore of the beach on the opposite end. Following from behind had been it’s guardian, portraying the admirable role as it’s mentor. It hopped around, enthusiastic as it unleashed it’s energy as a progressing offspring of the one who was nurturing it. It was endowed with the freedom that was obliging it to be so blissful and appreciative of the subsistence of life. To endure it’s guardian during the time being, who attempted to frolic beside them upon the coral field of grain, kicking back the dirt beneath their hooves as if to rid of the dreadful impairments in their existence. She didn’t cease to smile, as she relished upon the serenity of nature’s most mystifying, nonchalant creatures. Who although they were endangered of being extinct due to it’s violent predators, such as the devil of a long range shotgun of the deceptive bull’s eye of a fierce, unmerciful hunter, they managed to seem so effervescent. She found this aspiring to her, allowing her to realize the importance of valuing life before it reached it’s final peak.

The snapping of twigs and decaying foliage crunching like the married pecan grizzly bears gnawing at plant roots and vegetation that was scattered in the area from before alarmed her. She wavered her gaze to the dashing appearance of her boyfriend, who worn a navy button up with khakis, atop with the sported Tommy Hilifiger ski coat. His hair was combed lazily, the new look suiting his fair skin tone. There wasn’t much light granted to them, but it still remained convenient for them as they could see their surroundings more perceivably.

A shy smile appeared on his lips, leaving her to reciprocate the gesture.

“Hey there,” he greeted, approaching her in a sauntered movement.

“Hey Tom,” she acknowledged, scooting over so her loving boyfriend could accompany her.  
He remained reserved at first, respecting the boundary line of consensual behavior. He didn’t wanna ruin the relationship, as they only had been starting out. Although, she had longed for him to hold her, just as he had done this morning. It was a pleasant occasion to have woken from her state of repose this morning, with his long arms coiled around her in an entice. She felt so safe with him, knowing that she would be guarded by him at all times. If she had been endangered, she’d be able to rely on him for protection.

“What are you up to?” He asked, although the answer was quite obvious.

“Just admiring the sunrise before we leave,” she answered nonchalantly, appreciating his presence beside her, “what about you?”

He surveyed the magnifying scenery, also absorbing the enthralling view. “Sunrises are so much better than sunsets.”

“I agree, they are so mesmeric to watch, it’s better than any tv show.”

He simply grinned. “Even better than Friends?”

She mimicked his gesture, averting her gaze to his.

“Even better than Friends, although don’t get me wrong I love the show, but staying here watching the morning sunrise is so much better. It’s real, not on some screen. You can physically feel the atmosphere and feel like you actually... belong.”

He didn’t consider it on that notion before.

“Also, you feel like the director of your own show watching it in reality. It’s more special than having other viewers worldwide watch it on live broadcast.”

“Yeah, you are right. Never thought of a sunrise like that, ever.”

It had been a cordial moment for them together, prior to their departure.

They concentrated to the waves of the creek, which nearly resembled an ocean. Residue from the sun was littering speckles onto the surface of the rushing water with hefty masses of tides splashing as according to it’s habitat. It was soft and melodic, humming the hymn of the badlands. The acreage of various trees danced along to it’s rhythmic anthem, each leaf descending to the multicolored ground, exhausted from their constant gyrating with their instructive coordinator that was referred to as the wind. They inhaled the fresh scent of cedar wood, vegetation, and the stagnant water from the river stream for the last time. The appeasing effect of damp aroma of the earth and mushy camouflages of foliage were a natural sedative, having a much substantial result than a prescribed medicine.

Their invasion of thoughts were analogous to each other, the essential spirit of their mind embodied with musings that left them in whirls of bemusement. They couldn’t lay a finger on the reality that it had been their last day here. That this exact location had been the instigating force for them to copulate. That this had been the ignition for their beginning, that they would experience it all when they would return home.

“Hey! We are getting ready to leave sweethearts! Don’t be taking too damn long.”

The shouts of Wade interrupted their minute of amiability, the two teenagers cursing underneath their breaths as they had to conclude their token of appreciation for the scenery.

One last time.

“Looks like it’s time to leave,” Tom informed, heaving a depressed sigh, “I will honestly miss this place.”

“Me too,” Sabrina agreed, rubbing her arms as a brisk breeze came, “it was a lot of fun.”

“It was. I’m glad you had fun.”

She offered him a sly smile, meeting his gaze. His cadet blue eyes would forever be a reminiscence of their time here, specifically the creek.

Suddenly, prior to leaving their cherished rock, Sabrina had cupped his soft cheeks, which had been so cold, practically numb as she brushed the pad of her fingers against his skin. From her hands, his cheeks absorbed the ignited warmth, providing him with the source of comforting heat he had desired as the temperatures decreased. He reciprocated with a smile of his own, allured by her beauty again just like the previous countless times.

She embedded her lips with his in collision, enduring every millisecond of the kiss. It was more affectionate and tender than the first they had shared no less than 24 hours ago. It had improved, only supplying each other with their blooming amour. A rosy blush amplified his cheeks, flustered and propelled by how strong his love for her had been, enkindled by when he had first seen her years ago. Her ample breasts had been adjacent to his torso as she shifted closer, her petite body framed accordingly with his much bigger structure. Her fingers stroked each tendril of his dark brown hair, intertwining them with the strands that were at the nape of his neck. It was oddly soft to her touch, as he had been a boy. It was pleasant for her fingers to caress each time she ran through his hair. He fondled each curls gently, he too enjoying how luscious her hair had been.

Remembering that they had to depart, he pulled away regretfully. He wished he could of been permanent there like an eternal tattoo engraved on someone’s skin. To levitate the moment in case she had been hurt, he provided her with a kind smile, as a hint he enjoyed their second kiss together.

“We s-should probably head back,” he uttered, amused at how his girlfriend’s deep hickory orbs were like the stars caping over the sky from last night.

“Okay.”

He grabbed her petite hand, lacing his fingers with hers. His hand overlapped over hers, hovering over it completely. As they headed back, they peered around the campsite, digesting the scenery one last time. They were grateful to have arrived on this trip because if they hadn’t arranged any plans, they wouldn’t of coupled. Tom was especially the one who was much obliged, as his initiative had been deemed successful. He was relieved she hadn’t denied him when asking her to be his girlfriend, seeing she could have anyone else that could of been substantially better in appearance than him. It was a fortunate solace to him, as a exceedingly flawless girl like her, who’s curvaceous body had been a naturally gorgeous trademark to his appeal.

They ambled towards the campsite, bittersweet as the campsite they were dormant on less than a hour ago, all compressed within one November weekend. Davis had swapped their belongings, respecting Tom’s desire to borrow his truck to engage in a spare share of privacy for the way home. He probably would of had done the same thing, craving privacy with Angie for the way home so it was more romantic. Sabrina furrowed an eyebrow, confused to find her belongings gone.

“Where’s my bags?” She queried, accentuating with anxiety.

“Right here.”

Tom opened the back car door of Davis’ crimson Dodge truck, revealing their bags that were cushioned together.

“So, we aren’t riding with Wade and Trent?”

“No, I’m driving you home in Davis’ truck. Wade’s taking the others home.”

She peered over to Davis, Troy, Ethan, Angie, and Trent, who offered her an affable wave.

“But wouldn’t they get cramped?”

“Yeah, but it’ll be fine, Wade has more room in his car than Davis’ truck.” Tom answered, hoping she would agree to this. To his hopes, she nodded courteously, guilty that the poor kids were going to be squished together like the ingredients amid two layers of sandwich bread.

“Alright.” She articulated nonchalantly, inhaling a weighty breath of the cedar wood that ascended over the crowning forestry for the conclusive time.

“I’m gunna miss this place, it was really fun!” Angie declared, duplicating Sabrina’s act of a hefty inhale with every fiber of her being.

“Me too.” The female Vincent agreed.

“We should definitely plan something like this again,” Davis chimed in, chipping in his two cents to the conversation, “especially since December is coming up. Maybe we could go skiing in the mountains?”

“That sounds like fun.” Angie reputed.

“I can’t believe how fast it went.” Sabrina murmured in disbelief, snaking a gaze at her boyfriend, who wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

“It did go by fast, but you know what they say, time flies before you know it in a blink of an eye.” Angie alluded to another one of her accountable pennies of wisdom, contributing to the conversation to emphasize it’s meaning.

Tom nodded in response. “Which is why we can’t take it for granted too much. Everyone takes time for granted constantly. I mean, why do you think people are piled with floods of regret all the time?”

Everyone inaudibly uttered in agreement, almost as if they had been humming.

“We should probably head off now,” Davis decided, oddly pining to enter the cherry oak of his front door and be reunited with his endearing mother again. He knew that she yearned to connect with her him again just as he had for her, embrace each other in a tight hug, and for her to sit on the chenille loveseat in his living room, a brown shade like the coffee he brewed on Sunday mornings. He was also quivering with enthusiasm, excited to torment the younger kids like Pedro De La Hoya and Sheldon Thompson to substitute for the lack of entertainment in the dreary Bullworth Academy.

As everyone else headed to their designated car, Tom noticed how Sabrina had been struggling to head into the car due to her short embodiment. He tried to contain his chuckle, trying to see through the seriousness of it all, but he failed at her adorable nature. She pouted her lips in a sulking manner as her dork of a boyfriend dare to make fun of her in her current combat with the towering truck.

“Don’t make fun of me!”

“I’m not making fun of you,” he insisted, although from his mellow sniggers it was inevident he wasn’t. Continuing her to watch her struggle until she eventually admitted defeat, he decided to assist her. He coiled his arms around her waistline, hoisting her up to her truck like a small child.

“You’re such a marshmallow,” He teased playfully, causing her to stick her tongue at him. He paused, coming to a realization of his own and formed a mischievous smirk.

“That’s your first nickname, Marshmallow.”

She furrowed her eyebrows, scowling at him with another one of her darling pouts he now admired. “What’s that supposed to be mean?”

“Marshmallow means short and soft, my angelic fluffy girlfriend.”

Offended at him referring to her as short, she crossed her arms playfully, implementing a sassy ‘hmm’.

“Oh yeah? And your first nickname is Butthead.” She retorted.

He shrugged carelessly, his smile resistant to fading. “Alright. Marshmallow and Butthead it is.”

Seeing Davis standing casually, awaiting to utter a few words to him prior to leaving, he closed her truck door and approached his friend. He offered a polite smile, delivering him with congenial approval.

“Good job buddy, you got your girl.”

Tom reciprocated with a smile of his own. “Yeah, I did.”

“Be careful with the truck, okay?”

He nodded. “I will, I promise. Text me when you are home and I’ll drive it to your house later.”

“Alright,” he responded, reversing towards Wade’s vehicle, “see ya soon.”

“See ya.”

He remained at a halt, burying his hands into the pockets of his khakis. He watched as Wade’s car reeled out of the site first, their goodbye the alarming eruption of their car horn. After they were no longer in the clearing and out of his site, he transferred to the driver’s seat. He adjusted and settled the golden key in it’s ignition, wavering it to where it fired the engine. In the corner of his orbs, he noticed Sabrina had slid in a stealthy gander at him. Cadet blue meshed with hickory, their eyes ascending into a dance so enchanting. Their gaze was consistent of magical sparks, nothing but whimsical to them. In their gaze, it was resonated with an ample love, hues of cerise, ruby, and rose colored petals blossoming upon the cream dollop of the stem in bloom. He craved to kiss her again, but something bubbled inside of him prevented him not to, despite the temptation that gnawed at him like vengeful predator with it’s gullible prey.

“I guess we should get going,” he decided, fixating his focus to his shift, maneuvering it to where it was settled in drive.

“Hey Tom?” She preceded prior to departing the campsite, the destination where they would now reminisce that it was where their romance had kindled.

“Yeah Marshmallow?”

She rolled her eyes in annoyance, allowing it to slide since it was her boyfriend.

“Can you get my blanket from the back? I’m cold.”

“Whatever you say, Marshmallow,” he teased, shifting back into park, complied to extend his arm towards the backseat of the truck and snatch her folded blanket from the seat. He handed it to her, who coddled in it in a warm bundle. A smile tugged at his lips, watching her in awe as she extinguished a weary yawn. He remained deserted in park, gaping at her as she descended into a deep repose. Thinking only arbitrarily, he pulled a strand of hair out of her orbs, leaning in to brush his lips against her delicate skin on her forehead. Wanting her to be comfortable the whole ride through, he accumulated a handful of her chocolate curls to where they caressed her backside, no longer fallen loosely in front of shoulders.

 _‘I love you Sabrina Giovanna Vincent,’_ he mused affectionately, admiring his lovely girlfriend as she stirred to the opposite direction, awarding him with her side view. The sunlight dimmed through the windows, highlighting the complexion in her cheek bones and neckline accordingly.

He remembered how she was compacted in a time constraint, as her brother may possibly discover she had not been at Beatrice’s and instead on a random trip with a group of boys he hasn’t even been acquainted with. Fearful of her ill-tempered older brother, who intimidated anyone in his asperity, especially in apropos of the artlessness of his baby sister, he reversed backward and adjusted his vehicle to the where the road would lead it, Davis’ truck portraying the role as it’s loyal acolyte. Through the rear view mirrors which adorned the truck’s features, he observed closely as the campsite gradually disappeared from his scrutiny. He narrowed his cadet blue eyes, skimming each of the willowy trees that inhabited the badlands. It danced along melodically, swishing each class of branches in an assortment of variant directions, as if it was saying it’s final goodbye to the recent couple, driving off before the bark of it’s eye.

A smile lingered over his lips, eventually evoking a brighter beam.

_Thank you for everything._


End file.
